Here's To You, Mrs Wilde and Son
by Cloperella
Summary: Half a year into dating Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde decides it's time to introduce her to his mother Olivia. While Judy stresses over making a first impression on the mother of her boyfriend, the two foxes worry that one wrong word might reveal their incestuous past with one another and destroy Nick's relationship with Judy. What could go wrong?
1. One Heck of a Dry Spell

_Cover Art by merffle on Furaffinity_

* * *

Winters affected the large city of Zootopia in a variety of ways across its multiple sectors. The temperature in Tundratown dropped three or four degrees lower than its usual temperature, otherwise experiencing no changes whatsoever. Sahara Square's machines worked on overdrive to keep temperatures high, though citizens might have noticed a cool breeze blow through a few times a day. The Rainforest District seemed to get the worst of it, with the cold February weather making the wet bridges and walkways an icy slipping hazard for half of the town. Savanna Central however faced the natural weather head on, no matter how light or fierce the changes were. Fortunately, this year's winter had brought on not even an inch of snow and only a medium chill of the air, enough to prompt the residents to bundle up in warmer attire. The children usually playing along the corners of the street instead enjoyed the warmth of their homes, playing video games or surfing the web while neglecting what homework and chores they had to their parents annoyance.

Within the house of 1242 Padfoot Street, an older vixen with faded red fur enjoyed the warmth of her house with green wallpaper lined with oil paintings and family photos. The feathery cream fur of her neck peeked over the edges of an old green hoodie bearing the Zootopia University logo on the front and a pair of purple sweatpants, the vixen sat against the right arm of her bridgewater sofa in front of her television. Next to the couch on top of a small dresser sat a white mug, the words "Olivia Wilde: Most Valuable Mother" written on the side. The vixen reached for the mug, lifting it from in front of the picture of herself next to a taller male fox in a police uniform, and took a gentle sip of the warm cocoa within. Her eyes remained fixed on the screen while she took a sip from her mug, watching a recorded episode of the game show Leopardy play out.

" _I'll take 'History Mystery' for six-hundred,"_ the gopher behind his panel declared, before the screen transitioned to a blue square with white text in the middle.

" _Answer: 'It'll be a cold day in Sahara Square before another another city walkway gives way' declared this acting mayor who called for stronger city walkways to support animals of any size and weight,"_ the show host leopard declared, the vixen on the sofa lowering her mug from her mouth.

"Mayor Rutherford Neighs," Olivia muttered, licking some of the cocoa from her lips as the tigress on the far right of the screen's podium lit up.

" _Who is Rutherford Neighs?"_ the tigress asked.

" _Correct,"_ the host responded, before the contestant's on screen monetary value increased.

"Ha! I'm so smart," Olivia chortled as the tigress selected "Shining Celebrities" for four-hundred. Just when the answer appeared on screen, the cell phone on the seat near her feet rang and vibrated. Looking down her legs, she could see the headshot of the same fox from the picture on the desk, the name "Nick" underneath his picture. Olivia reached for the remote and paused the game show, before leaning over and answering her cell phone. "Hello, sweetheart," she said with a chipper tone.

" _Hey mom,"_ Nick's voice replied from the other side of the phone, " _How's it going? You winning at Leopardy right now?"_

"Of course I am, dear. You know your mother oh-so well."

" _I know that because that's the show I'd have to wait for you to finish before you'd let me play Mega Mammal."_

"Oh, that's a shame. It breaks my heart to know you had to wait thirty minutes to play your videogames," Olivia said in a sarcastic tone, prompting a mocking laugh from her son. "How's work going for you, son? Is Officer Hopps keeping you safe?"

" _Yes, mom; and I'm keeping myself safe as well. You know I'm a capable officer to my own credit, right?"_

"I know that, honey. I just really like Officer Hopps and think the both of you make a great duo, that's all."

" _Yeah, I'm with you there,"_ Nick replied in a low tone of voice, " _Anyway, how's work on your end?"_

"Ugh, nothing interesting to talk about," Olivia said with a lackadaisical tone, leaning her head back to rest on the arm of the sofa, "There's no glamor or excitement in a receptionist's day at Bullhoof Incorporated. Making coffee for my supervisors, sending faxes, tolerating the younger foxes eyeing me up and down when I walk past their cubicles."

" _I'm guessing they're not up to your dating standards?"_

"Not even close," Olivia said after taking another sip from her mug, "They're younger than you, and don't seem to have matured past their high school days. They just think I'm a hot looking cougar because of my age."

"Why do they think that? You're obviously a fox."

"Very funny Nick, you know what I mean. Besides, I'm through with my dating days. I've not had any interest in finding another mate since your father, and I'm just fine with that."

" _No complaints from me,"_ Nick replied casually, " _Speaking of mates though, the reason I wanted to call you: are you busy tomorrow?"_

"Well, I have work from nine to five, but other than that I'm available. Why, did you have something in mind?"

" _I did, actually,"_ Nick replied, his voice shaking just the slightest bit, " _How would you like to, uh… meet the woman I've been dating for the past six months?"_

Olivia's ears shot up with a bright smile stretched across her face. "Sweetheart, I would love to meet her!" she replied with glee, "I didn't want to pressure either of you, but I've been dying to meet her ever since you told me about it so long ago."

" _Yeah, well you know, we kind of wanted to wait it out and see if what we had was genuine before rushing things, you know?"_

"I understand, dear, that's a smart choice. Why don't you two come by around… seven o'clock?" Olivia asked, lifting herself from the couch and strolling toward the kitchen, "That gives me enough time to come home, unwind from work and cook something up for the both of you."

" _That's awesome, thanks so much, mom."_

"Before you go though, what do you want me to make for you?" Olivia asked, opening her refrigerator and scanning the inner shelves. Her eyes poured over the carton of milk, yogurt and plastic containers filled with cricket or grasshopper meals, "I'm assuming Judy doesn't enjoy insect meat."

" _... Who told you I was dating Judy?"_ Nick asked after a moment's pause.

"Or… whoever you're dating?" Olivia backpedaled with uneasiness, "Assuming that they're prey animal — which they might not be either — I don't know!"

" _You know, don't you?"_

"I know," Olivia admitted while her son groaned from the other end, "I know you wanted to keep it a secret, but I kind of pieced it together on my own."

" _Was it really that obvious?"_

"Well, first I thought you were just good friends the day I met her at your graduation ceremony — like, _good_ good friends," Olivia clarified, "The way you two kept teasing each other felt like borderline flirting to me, like how my friends did with their boyfriends in high school. Then two months later, you tell me you're dating someone, but don't say their name or even their species; kind of made me wonder why you were so secretive about them. I just had a strong hunch."

" _Well, crap, there goes the surprise then."_

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I promise when you bring her over tomorrow, I'll pretend I'm surprised!"

" _Yeah sure, if you want,"_ Nick relented with a bit of defeat in his voice, " _Anyway, yeah, she likes her veggies, so anything with carrots or cabbage or whatever works just fine."_

"Oh, I know what to do; I'll search the net and see if I can find some kind of veggie casserole to make."

" _You're the culinary expert, mom, I'll leave that to you."_ Nick replied, while Olivia closed the refrigerator door, " _By the way before I hang up; you know that thing that we used to do, before Judy and I started dating?"_ Olivia's tail swished behind her and a coy smirk spread across her face,

"You mean how you'd come over to my house every other weekend and we'd have wild, passionate sex with each other?"

" _Y-yeah, that…"_ Nick stammered, clearing his throat before he continued, " _Don't let her find out about that, okay?"_

"Oh, you don't want me to tell her?" Olivia asked with a mocking pout, "I planned to give her an extended narrative about the first time I took you to bed, and detail every other session we've had since then."

" _Mom!"_

"I'm kidding sweetheart, geez-louise," she giggled, "Of course I would never tell anyone about that, especially not your significant other. It's not the sort of thing I want anyone else finding out about myself."

" _Right, yeah. That's what I figured, but, I just wanted to make sure,"_ A bit of silence hung between the two before Nick resumed speaking, " _Mom, you don't hate that I've stopped doing, uh, 'stuff' with you since I started dating Judy, right? Like you're not gonna hold a grudge against her because you feel like she stole me from you?"_

"No honey, I'm not," Olivia assured her son, "I will always love you and treasure you as my son, no matter what you do in life. The intimate moments we shared were wonderful, but I knew that they'd stop if you ever found a proper mate. I want you to have this, and I'm not going to hate her just because you're rutting her instead of me. I promise." A loud sigh of relief escaped Nick's mouth from the other side of the phone.

" _Thank you so much, mom,"_ Nick replied in a lighter tone, " _That's a load off my mind."_

"You're welcome, son. Anything else?"

" _Nope, that's all I can think of. See you around seven then?"_

"See you then. Love you, Nick."

" _Love you too, mom. Bye."_

The phone call ended with a soft click, and Olivia's phone returned to it's front screen. The vixen leaned her back against the door of the fridge, her thoughts wandering around her son Nick. The year and a half before Nick had begun his relationship had been quite enjoyable for she and her son.

Following a display of heroism from saving the city with Judy Hopps a year and a half ago, Nick found the courage to pay his mother a visit after distancing himself from her for twelve years. After rekindling their connection, Olivia had suggested he wear one of his father's suits to the award ceremony for he and Judy's heroics. Seeing Nick dressed in one of the suits belonging to his late father James had stirred up a whirlwind of confusing feelings within Olivia. While she thought she'd made peace with the passing of her husband, seeing Nick dressed in his father's attire brought up the passion she'd once felt in her youth, all of it bubbling to the surface and directing itself toward her own son. Her accidental advance toward him had horrified him, forcing him to retreat to his bedroom and scaring Olivia into thinking she'd lost him all over again.

After what seemed an eternity of Nick staying locked in his old bedroom, the fox emerged still in his father's suit, proving he forgave her in the most astounding way: by pressing a firm kiss right on his mother's lips, and doing nothing to hide the erection such an act gave him. The two cast away their hesitance about acting out a widely considered a cultural taboo and lost themselves in a whirlwind of lust and passion between them.

They had spent the rest of the evening in Olivia's bed, she and Nick sharing the most passionate and heartfelt sex she'd felt since his father was alive. It had felt a little awkward at first with the two of them stepping into unfamiliar territory. Once they had moved beyond their first-time jitters, everything clicked into place. They paid no mind to the social taboo against incestual relationships, and instead enjoyed the comfort of mother and son exploring each other's bodies in a whirlwind of loving passion.

Following their first session, Nick had paid Olivia several more visits, the majority of them ending with the two of them in bed with their naked bodies pressed against one another. Nick's training in the Zootopia Police Academy had made it hard for him to find the time to visit, but Olivia respected his decision to push for a better career than hustling the streets on a daily basis. And following his graduation a year later, the two had their share of sensual fun while Nick kept the top half of his police uniform on.

The day had come though, a few months after his admission into the ZPD, when he'd broken the news of his relationship to her. He'd met another woman, and would have to stop engaging in carnal pleasures with her out of respect for the new mammal in his life. Olivia had anticipated, even hoped that Nick would one day find someone, and she truly felt happy for him that he'd done so. Despite her support of he and Judy's relationship, Olivia couldn't deny that she missed feeling his body pressed against hers. Over the months of her abstinence, she still daydreamed of the things he used to do to her. She could still remember his tongue lapping against her neck, his paws groping her breasts and her buttocks. Most of all, she could remember the enticing jolt of his girth sliding in and out of her before his knot pushed inside and spread her pussy lips open.

Following a soft gasp, Olivia realized that her right paw had traveled between her thighs, pushing up against the crotch of her sweatpants. It was faint from the thickness of the cloth, but Olivia could detect a bit of wetness on the tip of her digits that had pressed up between her legs. The vixen pursed her lips and looked upward in thought. She'd originally intended to look up vegetarian recipes on her phone, then pay a trip to the local grocery store to buy the ingredients for a dish that Judy would appreciate. The building tingle between her legs and the fog of arousal clouding her mind made it clear that leaving for the grocery store now might not be the best of ideas at the moment.

"Just a quick one, then," Olivia said to herself, pulling herself away from the refrigerator and heading toward the stairs, "Just a quick pearl-polishing, then I'll concentrate on dinner for tomorrow."

After a quick trek up the stairs, Olivia pushed through the double doors and entered her bedroom surrounded by light red wallpaper. She looked to her left, toward her bed of aloe sheets and pillows topped by sandy covers, two chestnut dressers on either side of the mattress. Olivia untied the laces at the waist of her sweatpants, before her thumbs slipped them and her light apricot panties to her ankles. She would have stripped all the way, but the coldness of winter prompted her to keep at least some clothing on, rather than turn up the heat and add some expense to her energy bill. Kicking the clothing away, Olivia stepped toward her bed with her bottom half completely unclothed. She dropped to her knees and poked her arms underneath her bed, her eager tail swishing over the light-red fur of her lean buttocks as her paws felt around under her mattress. She at length pulled out a large brown box and pushed away the small amount of dust it had accumulated on the top before opening it.

Her eyes lit up at the inner contents of the box. Resting on its back, a large thick dildo in the shape of a fox penis took up the majority of the inner space. A pale red shaft with strands of dark veins scratched along the surface, up to the round underside of its triangular head. Her eyes looked down its length, at the large two orbs of the knot resting above a pair of similar looking testicles at the base.

"Hello, my dear," Olivia said, pulling the shaft out of the box and giving it a firm kiss along the middle of the shaft, "It's been some time, hasn't it? A few weeks can feel like forever during a dry spell."

Feeling the tickle in her loins increase, the vixen crawled across the sheets of her bed until her head reached her pillows. She laid with her back against the mattress and kept the silicone dick resting between her breasts under her hoodie, the tip of the length pointed right at her chin. Her paw slid down the front of her hoodie, touching the flesh of her tingling lips surrounded by cream colored fur. A soft gasp emanated from the vixen, followed by a gentle hum as she laid her head back with gratification. Her digits moved up the crease of her vulva in slow strokes, before giving the nub of her clitoris the lightest tickle. Olivia pulled her thin red legs up to her chest, keeping them open wide in anticipation.

Olivia inched the artificial dick toward her face, drawing the tip of it across her closed lips. A satisfied giggle emanated from her chest when she felt its pointed head tickle her mouth, teasing her with the satisfaction it had given her so many times before. She extended her tongue past her lips, licking the underside of the head and coating it in her saliva. While her maw provided some wetness to the shaft, her right paw kept itself busy in the wetness building between her own legs. Her digits spread open both sides of her labia, and she drug another digit up the center of her gray inner flesh. The light penetration caused her slim buttocks to clench from the heightened spark within her, Olivia's libido rising little by little, warming herself up for the toy resting on her chest.

How many years had passed since she'd bought this little sex toy of hers? She remembered following the months that Nick had moved out of the house for the college dorms, she'd experienced a horrible bout of loneliness. She'd also felt a strong wave of sexual frustration, the likes of which she'd not felt since she her preteen years. It had felt awkward, browsing websites for adult toys at her age even back then; she couldn't imagine that most women near forty would ever find a respectable reason to visit such sites. She'd felt shocked when she saw the collection of phalluses for any species, and awe when she saw the variety of fox-shaped toys in a number of lengths and widths. Before she'd known what hit her, she had typed in her credit card number and shipping information, followed by confirming the order. It took just a week for the package to arrive, and Olivia marveled at what lay inside for her. The moment she touched it, her mind filled with the days she'd spent with James, before tragedy had struck and ripped him from her life.

Since the arrival of her order, Olivia had become more than acquainted with the toy. Each time she used it, she would think of her husband James Wilde, his burly chest and sturdy legs laid bare in his bed, his erection standing tall and waiting for her embrace. She remembered how she would bear down on his lap, slurping up his shaft and making him melt underneath her mouth. She reminisced about the moments when he would assume control, putting her on her side and spreading her legs open while thrusting himself into her loins and eliciting the most lustful moans from her. From the night that they'd conceived Nick and even throughout the many months of her pregnancy, James never once lost his passion for her. Despite her belly swollen like a volleyball, her husband did his best to treat her like royalty in bed.

For thirteen years she'd made regular use of the toy, letting her lust take over and reminisce about her late husband fulfilling her carnal desires as he'd done long ago. For the past half-year though, her fantasies had taken a new form when she took the silicone shaft out to play. Rather than the image of her late husband entering her mind, she instead fantasized about her son Nick, his toned figure straddling her from above while he rubbed his girth along her body. A twinge of guilt filled Olivia's chest as her tongue circled the shaft in her mouth, imagining it belonged to her son. Pushing it out for a moment, the vixen leaned her head to the left, looking at the picture on her dresser near the edge of the mattress. She could see herself in her modest wedding gown with a bouquet of lilacs in front of her chest, standing next to James dressed in his tuxedo. She still found it hard to believe that thirty-four years had passed since that day, when the two of them had been so young, their bright smiles full of hope for their future together.

"Oh, James…" Olivia muttered, inching the shaft covered in saliva downward toward her groin, "Please don't be mad at me. I promise I'm not trying to replace you, it's just… he's all I have left. I hope you understand."

Olivia poured over the memories she had of James in the short time they'd spent together. Since they'd met and fallen in love, James had never once become angry with her or taken his frustration out on her. She'd felt lucky knowing there was nothing she could do herself to make him angry. Perhaps it was because he was too perfect for this world that fate had taken him away. Thinking it over, she hoped that he would understand how life had worked out for her and how her tastes had evolved due to recent events.

As Olivia began to rub the tip of the shaft against her soaking pussy, a new thought crossed her mind: what if James were still alive, present during Nick's childhood all the way into his adulthood? Would she never have developed an attraction to her own son then? Would the attraction have manifested regardless, and cause problems for the family?

 _Or… would he be into it himself?_

A sharp gasp escaped Olivia's mouth, both from the sensation of slipping the tip of her silicone fox dick past her vulva, and from the thought of her husband approving her relationship with her son. She couldn't know for sure if that would be the case, but she wanted to believe in the possibility. Perhaps if she'd explained it to him and then brought the idea up with Nick, all three of them could enjoy some quality family bonding in a way that most Zootopians wouldn't dare imagine. A thin smile appeared on her face while she pushed the fox dildo deeper inside, her mind fantasizing the idea of her husband and her son in bed with her at the same time.

 _It's remarkable, isn't it son?_ She could hear the voice of James saying with his naked body laying next to her, rubbing his paw down the center of her chest, _Fifty-three years and after giving birth to you, and she's still as beautiful as the day I met her._

"Oh…" Olivia moaned, pulling the silicone toy back and forth at a slow pace inside her moist cavern. She didn't know if she could claim that age hadn't taken its toll on her, but she knew James always looked at her through rose-tinted glasses, seeing her more beautiful than she saw herself.

 _No kidding, dad,_ Nick would say, naked as his father on the other side of her, watching the two of them with his paw around his throbbing cock, _I'm just jealous you got to rut her before I did._

"Mmmf!" Olivia's hips rose upward in response to the sudden rush of arousal spiking in her loins. Her son was such a smooth-talker, with more crass than his father had exhibited in his life. She could see him making wisecracks in front of the both of them, even with his own mother's body displayed like a trophy to him.

 _Heh, well if I hadn't gotten to her first, you wouldn't be sitting there in front of us, would you bud?_ James would respond, giving her behind a squeeze, _Tell you what though; how about we both enjoy the vixen we love at the same time? Make it a nice father-son bonding experience?_

 _Sounds good, dad._ Olivia could imagine Nick sauntering toward her while James remained behind her, trailing his paw up her posterior and moving to stroke up the wet crease between her legs. Nick would lean his head down and run his tongue against her breast, sucking at her nipple like he'd done as a kit, but more thoroughly to intensify her growing lust. Olivia dug her head into her pillow, pumping the toy with even more speed in and out of her pussy, the clear fluid dripping out of the edges and onto the sheets below her.

 _I think she's starting to get antsy, my boy,_ she could hear James tease as his paws wandered down to her sensitive lower lips, pushing up against the center and making her whine in need, _You ready to give her what she wants?_

 _You got it pops,_ Nick would reply, both men shifting themselves down and spreading her legs open wide while they stood on their knees. Both of their erections remained tall and proud, pointed right at her open labia dripping with her arousal. Before getting close to her, her husband and son would bring the tips of their cocks together, James putting a reassuring paw his boy's shoulder and giving him a supportive pat. With the two of their shafts touching, the foxes would ease themselves forward and slip into her opening, giving her twice the filling sensation she was used to.

"Ahhhh!" Olivia screamed, slipping a digit of her left paw into her pussy next to the fox toy. It couldn't compare to the width of two real fox penises, but it would do for the moment. The vixen continued to moan without restraint with both her paw's digit and the toy moving in and out of her, her mind still keeping the image of being simultaneously penetrated by her husband and son.

 _Holy smokes, she's a screamer,_ she could hear Nick say as he and James thrust into her from below, _Was she this noisy before I was born?_

 _Indeed, my boy,_ James would tell him, making her already blushing face burn even more, _We were lucky to have thick walls, so the neighbors couldn't hear her._

Olivia's toes began to curl from the sensation building between her legs. For years it had been enough to fantasize about her husband keeping her satisfied, as it had for the past several months thinking of Nick. Never before had she entertained the idea of both of them pummeling her at once, father and son, bonding together over screwing the vixen in front of them. She could feel her climax building even faster than usual, her mouth curling inward in response to the looming finale.

 _Oh god, dad… I'm getting close,_ Nick would say, his eyes closing from his effort to stave himself for a moment longer.

 _Hey, like father like son,_ James would respond with a smile, _What do you say? Think she can take both our knots at once?_

"Yes!" Olivia screamed, her buttocks raising from the bedsheets from her upward thrusts. Imagining both Nick and James nearing their breaking points, she pushed the dildo far as she could inside her, letting the knot of the toy fill her, while also pushing her digit all the way up to her knuckle. It was quite a stretch, but Olivia reveled in the strain, imagining both of the men she loved knotting her at the same time.

 _Ah, dad! I can feel your dick throbbing against me!_

 _Same here, son! It's gonna be a messy finish inside her, isn't it dear?_

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes, ye — ahhhh! Ahhh!" Olivia squealed, her legs pulling back, her knees against her chest while she clenched against the toy and her digit keeping her stretched open. Her eyes remained closed, but her mouth hung open, humming from wave after wave of electric enticement coursed through her body, "Hnng — unngh… ahhh…" Olivia finally petered out and relaxed, though her body still twitched now and then from the sheer force of her orgasm. Panting with her tongue past her jaw, Olivia looked up at the ceiling, a sea of purple and green swimming before her eyes from the slight dizzy spell she felt at the moment. Her mind remained a jumbled mess for a moment, before she regained enough sense to perceive the light-red wallpaper and chestnut drawers of her room again.

"Was I… supposed to do something?" she asked herself, retracing her steps leading to her entering her bedroom and beginning her masturbation session, "Let's see, I was in the kitchen, talking on the phone with… Nick! Judy, dinner, that's right."

Olivia pulled her head upward and looked across the room, seeing her sweatpants on the floor which held her cellphone in her pocket. The vixen heaved a frustrated groan: even though they lay a few feet from the bed, the urge for her to want to lay back and bask in the stretch of the knot made them seem a mile away. Olivia reluctantly heaved herself out of bed, her pussy lips still clinging tight underneath the silicone knot. She could feel it bounce just a bit with each step she took as she waddled across the floor, using her right foot to drag her sweatpants across the carpet to her mattress.

 _I hope you're not seeing this, James,_ Olivia thought to herself while she drug her pants across the floor with the dildo still hanging from her pussy, _I'm fine with you knowing about my incestral cravings, but this is just so undignified._ Plopping back onto the bed, she leaned over the edge of the mattress and reached down to one of the pockets of her sweatpants. Her paws fished out her smartphone and she held down the button at the bottom to prompt the voice command feature to activate.

"Zuri: find recipes for vegetarian casseroles," she instructed, her words slow and articulate for the computer to understand. Following a second of silence, the phone responded with an approving beep, followed by a feminine computerized voice.

" _I've found a number of top rated casserole dishes for herbivores,"_ the voice said, the screen of the phone showing several links to different culinary websites on Zoogle. Olivia turned to her side, feeling the fox dildo's balls flop against her thigh while she looked through the various options on her phone. It was true, that she did miss Nick's body, and longed for some possibility of getting approval from Judy to feel him against her once in awhile. She assumed Judy held a reservation against the taboo of incest like the other citizens of the city, and that knowing he'd done such a thing with his mother would destroy their relationship. Even in the odd chance that she would approve of it, she'd already promised Nick she wouldn't bring it up; not that she would have even if he hadn't asked her. Despite her cravings, she accepted it couldn't go on. It was her duty as his mother to be supportive of him and his relationship. And that included deciding on which of these dishes she thought a rabbit like Judy would enjoy the most, along with heaving herself out of bed and getting to the grocery store before they closed for the night.


	2. Tension Rising

_Sorry about the corrupt file earlier people. That's what happens when I try to rush an upload before running out the door for a school project._

* * *

The moon hung dimly in the pale blue sky while the sun completed its descent for the day. A red Furari drove southbound along Padfoot street, slowing its pace once it reached the 1242 residence. The red fox behind the wheel put the car in park in front of the red-bricked house, turning to the rabbit dressed in a large purple coat and long blue pants.

"So, you nervous yet, Judy?" the fox asked, looking into the overhead mirror and straightening his indigo scarf over his brown coat.

"Nervous?" Judy replied with a coy smile, "Pft, yeah right, Nick. What makes you think I'm nervous?"

"Because, your foot started thumping against the floorboard once I started slowing the car down," he replied. Judy turned her gaze downward to see that just as Nick had said, her foot indeed was pummeling the floor of his car. It thumped so fast in fact that even Judy's eyes couldn't see how many taps per second it belted out.

"Oh. Well then…" Judy began, forcing her foot to halt its movement at once, "I guess I am a little nervous. Just a little, though."

"Mhm," Nick nodded, unbuckling her seatbelt and patting the lap of his dark jeans. Judy let out a frustrated sigh and crawled over to him, squeezing the bulk of her coat between his front and the steering wheel behind her. "Look, I know that you're gonna feel jitters no matter what, that's natural. It's like a job interview: you want to make a good first impression for the employer so she'll hire you as my full-time girlfriend, I get it." Judy's eyes rolled back in response to the metaphor he'd chosen to describe her nerves at the moment. "But I want you to know that despite what you're going to feel regardless of the situation, you have nothing to worry about. You've already met my mom twice, once at the awards ceremony for us busting Bellwether, and then a second time at my graduation. And she told me both times, quote, 'Oh, I absolutely adore Officer Hopps; she's such a sweet woman!'."

"Yeah, but she said that before we started dating," Judy objected, "What if she only 'adores' me as your friend? What if she doesn't like the idea of interspecies couples dating? What if — ?" Nick pressed a gentle paw over her lips, putting a halt to her fussing before it could continue.

"Sshh…" Nick uttered in a soothing tone, "Listen. My mother is one of the most open-minded mammals in the city. So long as you're not an evil villain or did something to hurt me, she's not one to judge or hold ill will toward anyone. Give her a little credit, okay?"

Nick watched Judy's violet eyes stare up at him, taking solace in his reassurances. After a few seconds of silence and watching his warm smile, Judy took a deep breath and nodded in compliance.

"Okay, Nick," she replied in a soft voice, throwing herself toward him and leaning her paws and head against his chest,"Thank you. I needed that."

"No problem," he replied, running his paw between her relaxed ears and leaning his head down over her head, "Love you," he whispered, drawing a small giggle from the rabbit.

"Love you too," she replied in an equally soft voice.

"Alright, you ready to do this?"

"Not really, but more than before, kind of."

"Good enough!" Nick said, before turning the car engine off and opening the door for the both of them to step outside. The brisk winter air washed over Nick's face, making him shiver on reflex. While he could brave the normal cold temperatures of Tundratown in the summer, winter brought on a new kind of frigid that he wasn't used to. It was nothing that an extra layer of clothing couldn't protect him from, taking comfort in the coat and scarf covering his arms and neck. "Here we go, Judy. Ears up, big smile; pretend that you want to do this," he teased, rubbing his paw along her shoulders. Judy sneered at his remark, but nonetheless pulled the corners of her cheeks upward while she forced her nerves into the back of her mind.

Though Nick enjoyed teasing Judy about her anxiousness, he himself felt a bit of worry clinging to his shoulders as well. Despite the promise his mother had made during their phone call last night, he still feared that one of them might slip up and reveal the secret they'd kept for the past year and a half. Despite the several months that had passed, Nick still held vivid memories of the evenings spent with his mother, both of them unclothed and crawling around each other in the comfort of her bed. He could smell the heavy aroma of her arousal, taste the saliva on her tongue, and feel the slim curves of her buttocks rubbing against his lap when his girth slipped into her wanting pussy.

In spite of the cold wind blowing across his head, Nick could feel his cheeks growing a bit warm to the provocative images of his mother swirling through his mind. Looking back at the rabbit with her smile still held in place, he reminded himself that while he'd enjoyed his incestuous antics with his mother, it was Judy he loved, and whom he wanted to wake up to every morning. The bit of reassurance from the sight of his lover helped to stop the warmth of his face from traveling down his body and settling in his groin.

The two hiked up the small stairs leading to his mother's front door, Nick pressing the button near the frame that sounded her doorbell. Upon hearing the chime, Judy scampered behind Nick with her ears upright, her paws up against his back and her chest pushing against his fluffy tail.

"Oh come on Carrots, you're not seriously hiding from her, are you?" Nick asked with exasperation.

"No! I just thought it might be nice to surprise her," Judy replied with a gleeful grin. A slight twinge poked at Nick's gut, fighting the urge to tell Judy that his mother had pieced things together and deduced whom he'd been dating for the past several months. He'd asked her to act surprised, which meant he needed to keep the guise up himself.

"Whatever you say, Fluff," Nick replied, hearing footsteps approach the door from the other side. At the sound of the click of the latch unlocking, he felt his girlfriend's grip tighten against his back.

With the front door opened, Nick was greeted by the sight of his mother dressed in a long-sleeve yellow blouse with the white collars of an undershirt poking out, along with a khaki knee-length skirt. A gentle beam of affection appeared across her beautiful face, exemplifying the allure of her hazel eyes and the snow-white patch growing between them.

"Hello, Nick," Mrs. Wilde said with a warm tone, before her eyes scanned the area around him, "Oh, that's strange. Where's your girlfriend?"

"Huh. That's a good question," Nick replied, rubbing the fur above his scarf and looking around the area, "She was here just a moment ago; must have lost track of her." Feeling a jostle behind him, Nick watched Judy poke her head out to his left, extending a paw out and waving to his mother with a cheerful smile.

"Hi!" Judy exclaimed, receiving an ecstatic gasp from the vixen in return.

"Oh, Officer Hopps!" Nick's mother proclaimed, "So you're the mammal my son's been dating this whole time. That's so wonderful!" The fox opened her arms up to Judy, who responded with a bit of surprise to her receptiveness, but stepped forward nonetheless and exchanged firm hugs with her boyfriend's mother. With the rabbit's face buried in the vixen's chest, Mrs. Wilde looked up at her son and offered him a playful wink, causing him to roll his eyes.

 _Don't oversell it mom,_ he thought to himself, hoping Judy wouldn't catch on to his mother faking her surprise to Judy's reveal.

"I know you two have already met before, but let me formally introduce you under new circumstances," Nick said, before clearing his throat, "Judy, this is my mother, Olivia Wilde. Mom, this is Judy Hopps, my girlfriend."

"Officer Hopps, I'm so glad you're the one dating my boy," Olivia said, pulling herself back but keeping her paws on the shoulders of the rabbit looking up at her, "Both times I saw you two together, you just seemed to click so well."

"Please, we're not on the clock; you can call me Judy," the rabbit said, Nick noticing that a bit of tension had already worn off from the warm reception she'd received.

"Well, come on in already; I don't want you two to freeze out there," she beckoned them, backing away and indicating the coat rack along the right wall as they stepped through. Closing the door behind him, Nick unwound the scarf from his neck before lifting the brown coat off of his black long-sleeve shirt. He hung his coat and scarf up on one of the knobs, before turning to Judy. She had dressed herself down to her thin sweater with pink and purple stripes, passing her coat to Nick so he could hang it up next to his. "Oh my goodness Nick, it's so good to see you again," Olivia said, approaching him when he turned around and curling her arms around his waist, pressing the front of her body up against his.

Nick's fur began to tingle upon feeling his mother's sudden contact. He could feel her breasts poking against his chest, the digits of her paws poking the base of his tail. She turned his face to the side and pressed her lips against his cheek, humming while she planted a firm kiss against him. His heartbeat began to quicken, thinking that his mother's affection might be a little more sensual than a normal for a platonic relationship would allow. His eyes wandered to Judy, who looked on with her arms behind her back and a joyful smile toward the both of them. Nick forced himself to smile back, telling himself that perhaps it was just his own paranoia lying to him when his mother exhibited nothing more than a normal paternal greeting for her offspring.

"Good to see you too, mom," he said, returning her hug and forcing his paw not to rub her back or let it wander lower than it needed to. He heard the sound of a small metallic jingle when she pulled away, and looked below her neck to see a silver chain hanging from her neck, with a sapphire red jewel above her blouse. "Hey, you're wearing the necklace I gave you for Christmas."

"Of course I am, dear," Olivia replied, lifting her left paw up to fondle the jewel hanging at the end, "I try to wear it as often as I can, especially on special occasions."

"Well, I'm glad you like it so much. It looks good on you."

"Thank you, sweetheart. That's very flattering."

"No problem." Nick found it hard to take his eyes off of the jewel on the end of the silver chain, resting against the center of her chest between the two petite nubs of her breasts. "Uh, something smells good," he stated, ripping his eyes away from his mother's chest while his nose picked up the scent of warm cheese and other fixtures wafting through the air, "Do I smell dinner cooking?"

"You certainly do," Olivia stated, pulling herself away from Nick and looking back toward the rabbit behind her, "Judy, Nick told me it wouldn't be a good idea not to make anything with insect meat tonight, so I took the liberty of making a spinach-lasagna for us. How does that sound to you?"

"That sounds delicious, Mrs. Wilde," Judy said, clasping her paws together in delight.

"Wonderful. It should be ready in the next ten minutes or so; I timed it to come out of the oven just a little bit after you'd both arrived. In the meantime, let's sit in the living room and chat for a bit."

Nick felt a wave of comfort soothe him as he followed Judy away from the door and looked around the living room. Just like his mother, everything about her home had remained the same since his last visit a month ago. Same LCD television, same green palm tree wallpaper, same collection of paintings and dolls in front of the window covered with scarlet drapes. Despite his knack for creativity in hustles of the past and for police work in the present, Nick was a fox who relished in the security of familiar surroundings. Also familiar was the teapot and cups sitting on the coffee table in front of the bridgewater sofa, a white color with lilac illustrations on the sides.

"Would you like some tea, Judy?" Olivia asked, motioning her paw toward the table in front of the sofa Nick and Judy sat on.

"What kind?" Judy asked.

"Chamomile. I try not to have caffeine after sundown."

"Oh, sure! That sounds wonderful," Judy replied, picking up a teacup while Olivia lifted the pot from the center of the tray. The amber liquid poured into Judy's cup, a bit of steam rising past the edge of the cup. Judy reached for the small cup of sugar, lifting two squares into her cup and stirring them about until they dissolved, while Olivia poured a cup for her son as well.

"Now then, I want to hear about how it all started," Olivia said when she finished pouring Nick's cup of tea, sitting down in the arm chair catty-cornered from the sofa to pour some for herself, "And I'd like to hear it from you, Judy, since you're the one visiting after all."

Judy looked to her left toward her boyfriend as he dumped four lumps of sugar into his cup. He gave her a supportive nod while he stirred the cubes into oblivion, then took a gentle sip of the hot liquid. The taste of sweet flowers ran over his tongue and down his throat, sending away the remnants of cold still clinging to him.

"Alright, how it started… where to begin…." Judy uttered, straightening her back as her eyes wandered up to the ceiling, "Did Nick tell you about how we first met, on my first day working at the ZPD?" Olivia nodded and took a sip from her own cup of tea. "Right. Well, I first started seeing a different side of Nick when he stood up to Chief Bogo for me, and then told me about his bad night at the junior scouts when he was a little boy. He and I didn't get off to a great start the day before, but those two acts meant a lot to me. It showed that he felt comfortable enough with me to open up about something he didn't share with a lot of other mammals. That's when I started seeing the hurt cub underneath the smug guise he used to protect himself."

"Oh yes, I'm more than familiar with that," Olivia agreed, "After that night at the scouts, Nick started hiding behind an emotional wall. I put him through a few counselors to try and get him to open up, but you know what they say — you have to want help in the first place in order to get it."

"Yeah yeah, I get it," Nick grumbled with an unamused scowl on his face, "I was scarred and made things worse by closing myself off from the world, boo hoo." Nick turned to Judy, his scowl morphing into a cocky smile when a memory from that same summer crossed his mind. "Speaking of opening up, do you want to tell her how much you cried under the bridge when you apologized to me, or do I get that pleasure?" Judy gasped in offense, while Olivia lifted an eyebrow at them.

"I would ask that Judy tell that part, if you hadn't already told me yourself when you invited me to your award ceremony, sweetheart," Olivia reminded him, "So, it's up to Judy if she wants to go over that part again." A look of disappointment came over Nick's face, while Judy in turn adopted a satisfied grin.

"I think I'll skip that part if you already know it, Mrs. Wilde," Judy said, turning her smiling face to Nick. The fox stuck his tongue out at her, eliciting an amused chortle from his mother. "Anyway, when _that_ happened a few months later, both of us knew we would stick with each other no matter what — especially after I hurt my leg and Nick refused to leave me behind even after I told him to run away with the Nighthowler serum. After our little act with Nick pretending to go savage so Bellwether could reveal her plan, Nick submitted his application for the ZPD, and got accepted into the academy once spring began."

"Funny thing though," Nick interrupted, an egotistical smile spreading across his face, "Judy made it a point to visit me every weekend after my first two weeks into training."

" _Because_ you were struggling to keep up with the other cadets," Judy fired back with a grin, "And I took time out of my life to whip you into shape and keep you from quitting."

"Because you cared so much about me?"

"Because I pitied you. You're the one who kept calling me every night because you needed a shoulder to cry on about how hard academy training was."

"Yeah, well…" Nick paused, hearing an amused snort emanate from his mother, "The fact remains that you mentored me because you couldn't imagine being on the force without me as your partner. You can't deny that, Carrots."

"I can, and I will," Judy replied with a spiteful grin, prompting Nick to stick his tongue out her while Olivia snickered at their antics, "So, half a year goes by, Nick graduates and becomes my partner on the force, and we just have the best synergy I could've imagined. Every shift together flies by with us watching each other's backs, making jabs at each other and cracking up in laughter in the squad car. One day, Nick just out of the blue asks me if I want to go to dinner, this fancy place called Monte Savannah — have you heard of it?"

"I have," Olivia replied, "James took me there a few times before Nick was born. Beautiful atmosphere, but I kept telling him that he didn't need to spend that much to impress me."

"I agree completely; that's why I made sure I covered the tip. Still, I appreciated the gesture, and I'm glad Nick took me there." She and Nick offered each other an endearing smile while his mind flashed back to the elegant decorations, the warm candlelit rooms and the soothing piano played as they ate. "It felt a little weird to be there in public. I felt worried that others might judge us for being interspecies dates, but we managed to fight our nerves and talk to each other about growing up. After that, Nick took me back to his place, and watched Snek —"

"It was Judy's idea," Nick interrupted, "I haven't liked that movie since I was a teenager."

"I don't blame you," Olivia replied, "I hated that movie when it first came out."

"What!? How can you hate that movie, it's amazing!" Nick exclaimed. The fox's pupils shrank a second after his outburst, when he looked back and forth from his mom to his girlfriend, seeing them both wearing similar coy smiles. "That's just playing dirty, mom."

"It's called a hustle, sweetheart," Olivia remarked with a grin. Following a muffled cough from his left, Nick watched Judy fight to swallow the tea in her mouth, covering her face as she laughed out loud. Watching her reaction, Mrs. Wilde herself couldn't help but find her laughter contagious, she herself breaking into a softer chortle.

"I hate both of you," Nick muttered, the corner of his mouth out of their vision lifting just a bit.

"So…" Judy continued, struggling to recompose herself, "We watched the movie for a bit, and after that, we, uh…" Judy paused for a moment, her eyes glancing toward Nick for a moment as her mind thought over the same thing his did.

 _Went into my room, tore our clothes off and had passionate romantic sex,_ Nick thought, fighting to keep his face from twisting into one of alarm.

"We just had a nice night, enjoying each other's company," Judy replied after a moment, keeping her paw across her lap to maintain a poised image for the vixen she wanted to impress.

"Did you spend the night over?" Olivia asked with a casual tone. The alarms in Nick's head went off once again, knowing full well the real intention behind the question. It was common for most protective mothers to resent their girlfriends for screwing their sons out of wedlock. Though she'd told him numerous times she didn't resent his new relationship, did she really mean it, or was she looking for a reason to voice her disapproval of Judy's actions?

"Yes, I did," Judy replied in just as casual of a tone as Olivia had asked her, "Woke up the next morning to find him making pancakes for me, topped with the blueberries I gave him from the Hopps farm before then." Olivia's mouth opened wide in joy while she placed her paw against her chest.

"Honey, good job!" Olivia commended him, "I'm glad to know that you learned some chivalry after all these years."

"They were mostly for me; I just decided I might as well make enough for Judy too," Nick grumbled, feeling his face grow warm from his mother's praise. Seeing his ears drop, Judy reached a paw over to his lap, giving him a gentle pat against the top of his thigh. "Stop it," he muttered, making Judy beam at him.

"From that point forward, we've just grown closer and closer to each other over time," Judy resumed, "It wasn't until the… third month that I decided to move in with him, after I realized I spent more time at his place than the apartment I was still paying for."

"That's wonderful. I'm very happy for you two," Olivia commended. With Judy's paw still on his thigh, Nick reached downward and took it within his own, giving it an encouraging squeeze. Knowing she'd done well enough to win her approval so far, Judy returned his squeeze, her white puff-tail shaking a bit behind her. "So Judy, I hope you don't mind me asking; what makes you find foxes attractive rather than your own species?"

"Mom!" Nick blurted with a bit of annoyance in his voice, "That's kind of a personal question, don't you think?"

"Is it? I'm sorry, Judy," Olivia said to the rabbit, "I'm not trying to intrude on your privacy, it's just that this whole interspecies relationship thing is very new to me — not that I'm against it mind you, I think it's a beautiful thing — it's just that it was _very_ uncommon when James and I were dating, and there was a horrible stigma around it. You don't have to answer if it makes you uncomfortable, I'm just curious, that's all."

"It's okay, don't worry about it Mrs. Wilde," Judy said with a reassuring wave of her paw, Nick too busy burying his own face in his palm, "It's not so much an 'attracted to foxes' thing; rather that I'm just attracted to who Nick is. He could be a rabbit, a wolf, a badger, anything really. His species doesn't matter; it's his character that I'm in love with." Judy's eyes widened upon realizing what word she'd just used in front of Nick's mother, her mouth curling into itself as her little nose twitched. Nick himself kept his eyes buried in his paw, his face burning to the point that it felt like fire.

"That is very sweet, Judy," Olivia replied with a warm tone, "It makes me so happy to hear that you feel that way about my son. Thank you."

"O-of course," Judy said, drumming her digits against her knees in anxiousness while her ears fell behind her head, "Anyway, if I were to say what I find attractive about _Nick_ rather than his species… aside from the sweet side of him that he tries to hide, I like his social skills, his sharp wit, his banter — his constant smartmouth for just about everything that happens in a day; it just keeps me in stitches." As Judy listed off the reasons she found Nick to be such a fitting mate for her, Nick felt it necessary to distract himself so his face didn't burn right off his head. He decided to drain what remained in his teacup, knowing what little warmth it retained would soon disappear.

"Oh, I know that all too well," Olivia replied with a grin, "Believe me, I know more about what he can do with his mouth than you can imagine."

The instant the words left his mother's tongue, Nick found his mind flooded with the image of his mother standing in front of him, their lips pressed together with their mouths open, tongues pushing forward and molesting one another in an intricate dance. The fox felt his throat close around the tea he'd tried to swallow, felt it come back up to his mouth which forced him to cover his face to keep from making a mess on the couch.

"Whoa, Nick, you okay?" Judy asked, her ears shooting upright while Nick continued to cough, feeling some of the tea dribble out into the black sleeve covering his arm.

"Ack — kaff — y-yeah," Nick said as he coughed through the bit of tea still in his throat, "Just — ugh — went down the wrong pipe." Nick looked toward his mother, Olivia giving him a worried stare before a high pitched beep rang out from the kitchen.

"Oh, that must be the lasagna," she said, putting her teacup on the table, "Hope you two are hungry."

"We sure are, Mrs. Wilde," Judy replied, jumping down from the couch and following the vixen. Nick rose from his seat and followed behind the rabbit, lewd thoughts of his mother creeping into his mind. Following behind Judy, Nick's eyes traveled from her long ears, down the length of her striped sweater and to the puff tail sticking over her ample round butt covered by her blue pants. Taking in the sight of her, he recalled the countless sex they'd shared over the months they'd been together. From the first time he'd squeezed his knot into her at the end of last summer to feeling soaking pussy against his mouth just two days ago, he loved every intimate moment they shared.

 _I'm with Judy now,_ he told himself, doing what he could to shake any provocative thoughts of his mother away, _Mom and I had fun, and I'll always love her, but I can't go back to what we had before. I'm not gonna put Judy in a weird spot like that; not her._

The trio moved to the kitchen, just a tad bit smaller than the living room, a number of dark oak cabinets lining the lime-green walls. A black oven and white counter topped with an old microwave was found on the right side of the room. On the left, away from the mess of cabinets on the walls, a small round table with wooden chairs stood a few feet from a window lined with the same style of drapes in the living room. Olivia reached for a protective paw mitt, before pulling open the front of the oven and reaching inside the hot interior. The aroma Nick had detected earlier multiplied when the heated contents wafted out, filling the kitchen with the smell of hot cheese and pasta sauce.

"Mm-mm, doesn't that smell divine?" Olivia stated, setting the pan of lasagna down on the surface of the oven. On the other side of her, Nick reached for the cabinet containing an assortment of plain white dishes. "Oh no, honey, let's not use those," Olivia said to him, pointing to the cabinet on her right side.

"The fancy stuff?" Nick asked.

"Of course. We have important company over, don't we?" she asked, giving a brief glance toward Judy who offered a humble smile.

"Alright, alright; I'm sure the appearance of the dishes make such a difference on how the lasagna tastes." Stepping to the other side of his mother, Nick opened the cabinet at the top, seeing a stack of ceramic plates, the ones decorated with ladybugs and bumblebees buzzing around grass and flowers.

"What the heck, mom?" Nick asked with comical confusion, "I thought we agreed not to have bugs for dinner because of Judy?" Olivia's eyes narrowed with confusion, until she saw Nick holding the plate in the air and realized what he was referring to.

"Oh, Nicholas," Olivia sighed with a smile as she walked toward the same cabinet, Judy shooting him a disillusioned glare of her own, "Such a comedian."

Feeling proud of his terrible joke, Nick pulled the rest of the decorative plates out of the cabinet, before reaching back up toward the glasses with matching designs. He was surprised to feel another paw on top of his when he touched the glasses, looking to the left to see his mother standing next to him and looking at him as well. Rather than pull away in an instant, Nick looked toward his mom with their paws still next to each other, seeing her hazel eyes looking to him.

"I'm sorry…" Olivia said, her face frozen with her gaze still on him, "I thought maybe you'd take the plates to the table."

"I-it's okay, mom," Nick replied, feeling her paw move just a bit over his, her pinky rubbing over his thumb, "I do that if you want."

"Whatever you wish, dear. It's fine with me." As his mother continued to stare at him, Nick felt enchanted by her face. Despite the growing patch of white at the center of her face, and some faint wrinkles at the corners of her eyes, his mother still looked amazing. She'd kept up a trim figure, her waistline and stomach just half an inch behind the petite bust of her chest. Even with the subtle signs of age on her face, her fur overall still looked lush and healthy. Fifty-three years old, and still the most beautiful fox he'd ever known, more beautiful than any fox he'd ever dated in his life. Nick felt in awe that his mother was one of the lucky vixens to age with such grace.

"Anything I can help with?" Judy asked, her voice snapping the two foxes from their daze and causing them to yank their paws away from each other.

"Yes!" Olivia replied with a frantic smile, "Go ahead and grab some silverware from that drawer; a knife and a fork for each of us."

"Got it," Judy said, stepping between them and opening the drawer at their stomach level. Clearing his throat, Nick grabbed three cups next to the plates that Olivia grabbed, each of them setting their dishes on the table.

"What would you like to drink?" she asked the both of them, "I have iced tea that I made yesterday, and some sodas if you'd like."

"Iced tea sounds good, Mrs. Wilde," Judy replied as she took her seat.

"Do you have any Dr. Bristles?" Nick asked, sitting across from Judy.

"Sure, let me get those for you." Olivia stepped away from the table and toward the refrigerator, opening up the door and bending over to grab their choice of drinks. Before his conscious mind could dissuade him, Nick's eyes shot over to his mother, taking in the sight of her rear end sticking out past the cover of the door. Her khaki skirt hugged the sides of her slim cheeks, showing off the slight curves underneath the fabric. Still rummaging around the refrigerator, her tail began to swish behind her, a bit higher in the air than Nick thought it should have been.

Despite his efforts to keep his mind focused on the present, he couldn't fight the distant memory of the first time she'd undressed for him, giving him an unobstructed view of her naked rear. After a nerve-wracking striptease, Olivia had pushed herself to slip her panties off and stand before her son without anything hiding her body from him. The image of her lean backside had burned itself into his memory, the slight roundness of her cheeks made more prominent as she'd bent over and pushed it closer to his face. He'd naturally reached forward and lifted up her beautiful tail, gazing in wonder at the crater of her anus and the wet lips of her flexing pussy.

Olivia's head lifted up over the refrigerator, bringing Nick back to the present and prompting him to turn away. Nick's face grew petrified, a twinge of horror shooting through his gut. Though Judy at had her face down toward her phone on the table, he could have sworn that she'd seen her violet eyes staring toward him, before dropping them back down to her phone. Did she know what had happened? Had she seen him ogling his mother's backside, perhaps even noticed the desperate want in his eyes? Or was his paranoid mind conjuring up delusions of things that weren't there?

"Alright, here's your drinks," Olivia said, bringing a pitcher of iced tea to the table, and a can of Dr. Bristles next to Nick's cup, "Let's see if this thing has cooled down enough to eat yet."

Olivia brought the pan of cheesy pasta and veggies to the center of the still feeling a wave of heat emanating from the confection; at least, he hoped the warmth washing over his face came from the meal at the table. As Olivia pushed a knife into the cuisine within the pan, a heap of steam escaped into the air while she sliced through the chunky pasta. Judy lifted her plate up to catch the square of lasagna Olivia had cut for her, Nick doing the same when she'd sliced off a piece for him.

"It's the first time I've made something like this," Olivia said, "Well, not that I've never made lasagna before, just that I usually make it with insect meat. I'm hoping it's to your liking."

After blowing on the chunk of pasta and spinach on her fork, Judy eased it into her mouth, chewing it over a few times. Her eyes lit up and she gave an approving nod.

"It'th delithush," Judy said, putting her paw over her mouth and swallowing before she said anything else, "Sorry; it tastes wonderful, Mrs. Wilde, thank you very much."

"You're welcome, dear," Olivia said, while Nick himself took a bite in an effort to distract himself from the thought of his mother's derriere swaying just a few inches from his face. Though he wasn't the biggest biggest fan of spinach, Olivia had made the dish with more pasta, sauce and cheese than spinach, masking the taste of the chewy vegetable enough for him to enjoy.

"I agree, mom," Nick said, pushing what he had in his mouth to his cheek so he could talk properly, "Didn't think I would like it without crickets, but this is good all on its own."

"I'm starting to see where you get your culinary paws from, Nick," Judy said, slicing off another piece of the casserole on her plate.

"Tell me Judy, do you cook much yourself?" Olivia asked, before taking a bite of her own product. Her eyebrows lifted upward, acknowledging the fact that she had in fact made something quite delectable.

"Not really," Judy said after washing down the food in her mouth with some iced tea, "My mom does a lot of cooking on the farm, and she tried to teach me a few times when I was younger. None of it stuck though. If it didn't have anything to do with being a police officer, I didn't pay it any mind."

Olivia nodded as she listened to Judy, and Nick's ears picked up the same jingle he'd heard shortly after their arrival. His eyes traveled to the front of his mother's shirt, his eyes moving down to the necklace for a moment, but soon moved to focus favoring the slight bumps poking from under her shirt. His mother's bust was even smaller than that of her posterior, but still prominent enough to draw his interest. The button at her collar remained unfastened, allowing just a peek of the cream fur under her neck traveling down to the slight bit of cleavage she had. Nick could remember the feel of her breasts against his face, his lips wrapped around one of her upright nipples and sucking gently on it, a soothing way for him to swim in the afterglow of one of their intense mating sessions.

"Nick's the one who does the most cooking in the house," Judy continued, breaking Nick from his erotic daydream, "And after tasting this, I'm starting to see where he gets it from."

"Well to be honest, I didn't know how to cook much until after I graduated from the academy, a few months before you and I started dating," Nick said, fighting to keep his face composed for her, "I'd visit mom every other week, and she'd give me some tits — TIPS!" Nick screamed on impulse, making both women rear their heads back in surprise, "Cooking tips, on cooking, so I could cook — cook more good, better," Nick stammered, feeling the back of his neck grow cold.

"Y-yes, that's true," Olivia concurred, "I told him that it never hurt to learn a few recipes from scratch, whether you're impressing a date or just impressing yourself." Olivia forced herself to smile while her eyes darted nervously between Nick and Judy. The rabbit herself sat with her mouth curled in on itself, her body trembling as she fought to hold in her building laughter. "So. Judy," Olivia began, cutting off another piece of lasagna for herself, "You grew up in Bunnyburrow, right? What's that like?"

"Boring," Judy replied with a flat tone, making Olivia and Nick chuckle a bit, "No, but seriously; the country's a beautiful place, lots of wide open pastures and food growing for miles on different farms. Farm life just isn't for me though. My dad and all my siblings might be okay with picking vegetables and cutting acres of grass all day, but I need a little more action in my life."

"That's understandable," Olivia replied, easing herself back into the comfort of conversation, "I myself couldn't imagine taking care of so much land all under my name. Heck, it's enough of a chore for me to take care of my backyard, and it's smaller than the living room. When spring time comes, I'm always in need of a good rimming." Olivia's eyes opened wide a second after she'd uttered her mistake, deathly silence hanging in the air around them. "...Trimming," she corrected herself, speaking as if walking on eggshells, "My garden. It needs trimming. In the spring."

Nick told himself not to think about it. He knew it was a futile effort though, as the thought had crept its way into his mind as soon as she'd said it. His thoughts drifted back to the night he'd graduated from the academy, the pants of his police uniform tossed to the floor along with the dress and frock that Olivia had worn to the ceremony. The vixen herself laid with her front atop the mattress, her chin against the sheets and her hindquarters lifted with her tail high in the air. Still dressed in the top half of his uniform with its golden badge and nametag on his chest, her son stood behind his kneeling mother, his erection standing up past the blue bottom of his police shirt.

" _Ma'am, do you know why I pulled you over tonight?"_ Nick asked, his paw on his hip as he looked down at the red and cream fur of her lean hindquarters in the air.

" _I haven't the faintest idea, Officer,"_ Olivia had replied, looking over her shoulder at him with a sultry tone and smirk, her black-tipped tail making an inviting swish through the air at him, " _I'm a good, law-abiding vixen. I haven't done anything wrong."_

" _Well, I've been tailing you for some time, and you've given off some signs of intoxication. Have you had anything to drink tonight?"_

" _Well, not yet I haven't,"_ his mother said,her eyes traveling down to look toward the stiff member jutting out of Nick's swollen sheath, " _But I was planning on quenching my thirst with a delicious white elixir later on."_ The length of Nick's erection jumped upward as he watched her lick her lips while staring at his groin, fighting the urge to pounce on her and thrust it within her moist caverns.

" _Ma'am, your behavior shows that you're clearly under the influence of something, well over the legal limit"_ Nick said, before dropping to his knees and leaning his face toward her posterior, " _I'm afraid I'll have to give you a thorough cavity search, to see if you're concealing any illegal narcotics."_ Nick could still remember the sensation of licking the squishy flesh of his mother's anus, even the way it clenched while she moaned in lust upon reaction.

" _Oh! Ah, Ni — Officer Wilde! You don't honestly think I'd be able to hide anything up_ _ **there**_ _, do you?"_ Nick pulled his tongue away from the wet surface under her tail, pushing his right thumb just an inch past the threshold and making her squirm against the bed.

" _You can never be too careful, ma;am,"_ Nick replied, extending his middle digit and stroking the dripping crease between her legs, " _In fact, this is only the first area I'm going to have to plunge to make sure you're not hiding anything."_ With both of his thumbs spreading her pussy lips, Olivia let out a shrill squeal while her legs began to shake, " _Now, you do have the right to remain silent…"_

" _Oh, Officer… if you keep searching me the way you are now, I might not have the ability to remain silent."_

" _Well then, any noise you make can and will be used against you in a bed of lust."_

Before his vivid flashback could continue any further, a continuous snort from Judy broke Nick from his thoughts, the rabbit's eyes squinting as she held back her laughter.

"I am so sorry you had to hear that, Judy," Olivia said, rubbing her paw against her right temple.

"It's okay, Mrs. Wilde," Judy replied, her voice at a heightened pitch when her laughter escaped. The rabbit inhaled repeatedly, covering her eyes and pointing her head away from the two foxes swimming in the agony of embarrassment.

 _Well, I'm glad_ _ **she**_ _finds it so funny,_ Nick muttered internally. With Judy fighting to get her laughter under control, he noticed his mother looking toward him, an uneasy look on her face matching his own. He had worried something like this might happen. He'd talked it over with her and told himself to put the past behind him, but it only made sense that some desire for one another lingered. Apparently that desire was so strong that it vented itself through ordinary conversation and gestures beyond their control.

With erotic images of he and his mother plaguing his mind, Nick continued to shovel the rest of the food on his plate into his mouth in silence, as did the vixen on the other side of the table. A few more minutes passed without any further slips of the tongue, and everyone had cleared their plates, leaving not even a morsel behind.

"That was delicious Mrs. Wilde, thank you so much for making that," Judy said, finishing off the bit of iced tea left in her glass, "Do you want me to help clean these off?"

"No it's fine, just put them in the sink and I'll clean them after you two leave." Standing up from his seat with the others, Nick picked up his plate, hoping that he could find an excuse for he and Judy to leave soon. While Judy may have found he and his mother's slip-up's amusing, he still harbored the fear that things would only escalate toward disaster if they stayed for too long. As the three of them placed their plates in the sink, Nick looked toward the clock, seeing they'd not even been at his mother's house for half an hour.

"So, what'll we do next?" Judy piped up, before Nick had a chance to say anything about leaving.

"Well, I think we could all have a sit in the living room and watch some TV, give you a chance to digest," Olivia suggested, "I'm sure you don't want to drive with such a heavy meal in your stomach, right?" Though his mother's intentions might have been pure, Nick felt like staying would only make his stomach feel more uneasy, with the sexual tension still rising between he and the vixen before him.

"Ye-ah, okay," Nick relented with a half-smile, following the two ladies to the living room, Olivia moving to the wall toward the dial for the overhead light. She turned it to the left to decrease the brightness, until it became a bit too dark for them to see each other. She corrected her error and turned it back to the right, making it brighter once again. In the process of lighting the room, one of the light bulbs popped and went out in the blink of an eye.

"Oh, shoot," Olivia muttered as she looked at the smoky dead bulb, "And I just replaced the one next to it a week ago." With Nick and Judy standing near the couch, Olivia sauntered to a desk to the other side of the room, pulling a new lightbulb out of a package resting in one of the drawers. After closing the drawer, she reached her paw into a glass bowl on the counter, filled with a collection of cashews, pralines and pecans.

"Hey, Nick," Judy said, tapping her elbow into the fox, "Didn't you get her those for Christmas, along with the necklace?" Nick looked over to his mother, watching her shove the pawful of nuts in her mouth and chew them with a loud crunch.

"Uh, yeah," he replied, "I sure did. Why?"

"Nothing. Just think it's nice that a mother enjoys her son's nuts so much." The fur on Nick's tail flared up in a mix of anger and panic while he glared down at her. Judy in turn stared back at him with a delighted beam, her eyes closed as her cheeks lifted with the corners of her lips. An irritated grumble emanated from his throat, dying down the moment his mother returned with a new bulb in her paw.

"I got it, mom," he said, taking the bulb from her paw and pulling a stool from in front of the loveseat and putting it under the overhead lights. Keeping his balance on the stool, Nick reached up and twisted the dead bulb out, passing it to his mom before pushing the new one in. He twisted the screw to the right a few times, before noticing it was crooked and stopped halfway through. Twisting it to the left, he unscrewed it and tried again to rotate it more evenly, only to fail once more. "Urgh…" he grumbled in a bit of frustration. Without warning, he felt a paw reach up and touch his stomach.

"I got you, honey," his mother's voice said, her paw keeping itself against his fur underneath where his shirt hung outward. Nick looked down at her, seeing her eyes moving from the cream fur of his belly and up to his face. "You don't want to fall and hurt yourself, right?"

"... Right," Nick said, fighting the urge to gulp. Lifting another paw, he forced the screw of the bulb to align properly, twisting it with care to avoid leaning it off-center. His mother's paw still remained on his front, her digits curling inward along the curves of his abs, feeling their sturdy form over his stomach. A few twists later, the bulb shone with brightness, Nick pulling his paws away before it had time to burn his digits.

"There we go, that's a lot better," Olivia said. Looking down, she noticed her paw still rested on his front, and yanked it away as if it was the hot bulb he'd just screwed in. "Thank you, sweetheart." Looking down from where he stood, his eyes wandered over to Judy, smiling while she watched on.

It was strange; the rabbit's expression didn't seem mischievous, but didn't seem completely innocent either. It looked as if her eyes were fixed on a presentation before her, like watching an exhibit on a tour guide. Despite years working the streets and honing his skill in knowing how mammals functioned, he couldn't get a read on her at all at the moment. He wondered if that was because Judy had gotten better at hiding her motives, or if the tension between he and his mother clouded his radar.

"Hey, mom," Nick began after stepping down from the stool, "You remember that _other thing_ that you said needed fixing, before we came over?" Olivia returned a confused stare toward him, before lifting her eyebrows in understanding.

"Uh, yes, I do," she replied with a slow nod of her head, " _That_ thing. I know exactly what you're talking about."

"Right. Well, how about we go upstairs and fix it, while I'm still over here?"

"R-right, okay, let's do that," Olivia agreed, while Nick turned and headed for the bottom of the stairs, "Judy dear, you can switch the channel to whatever you like; I'm not sure how long we'll be."

"Thank you Mrs. Wilde, I'll be fine," Judy said with chivalry. While the two foxes trekked up the stairs and out of sight, Judy took a seat on the center of the couch, reaching for the remote and clicking the power button to turn the TV on.

" _ZBC now returns to Steve and Ronny: Conflicting Cops With Conscience,"_ the announcer stated, before the footage transitioned to a warthog and a lion dressed in police uniforms strolling through a dark warehouse with their tasers armed and ready.

" _You sure this is the right place, Steve?"_ the lion asked the warthog whose head only reached an inch above his waist.

" _Hey Ronny, you know how we've been walking through this place for about three minutes now, and I didn't say something like 'Huh, that's weird, this doesn't match the layout of the blueprints our informant gave us' or something else to the effect of me being unsure of where we were?"_ the warthog asked in an irritated tone, " _The absence of such a remark might give you a strong hint that we're in the right place."_

" _Okay, well I — y-you know, I'm just asking,"_ Ronny stammered, " _It's just that, you-you-you've been working on the force for a real long time, Steve, like five years now, while I've only been here for a few months. I just worry that sometimes you let your experience go to your head and your ego ends up blinding you from your imperfections."_

" _Look Ronny, I know that you're the kind of guy who's got good intentions, and that despite your tendencies to get rattled in tense situations, it's your overall good-nature that helps balance out my tough-guy personality and make up a duo with contrasting personalities like two sides of the same coin; but you're still the rookie in my eyes, so when I say I know what I'm doing, you should just shut up and respect it."_

" _Alright coppers, don't move a muscle!"_ a gruff voice from above shouted, as the lights to the warehouse brightened up the area to reveal an army of thugs packing a variety of firearms all aimed at the two of them.

" _Aw crap, how'd they find us!?"_ Steve yelled.

" _I'm just thinking out loud,"_ Ronny began as he scratched his mane, " _I could be wrong, but maybe our long-winded discussion about each other's defining traits gave away our position and gave the enemy time to mobilize and hit us with the element of surprise?"_

" _You know Ronny, I'd normally try to refute your thoughts with a discouraging insult in order to cover up my own insecurities, but when we're stuck in a life-or-death situation like this, I'm a big enough mammal to admit when you're right."_

" _Aw, thanks Steve; you know, saying something like that kind of reminds me that you're a good cop after all, even if you hide it behind a tough exterior."_

As the two cops on screen jumped out of the way of an onslaught of bullets, Judy leaned her head forward, unable to tear her sight away from the television.

"Oh my God, I can see why this show's been going on for three seasons and has won so many awards," Judy remarked, "The characters are so engaging and relatable!" With her paws gripping the seat cushion below her, Judy watched on with fascination at the adventures of Officers Steve and Ronny.

* * *

Above the first floor where Judy sat in front of the TV, Nick stood in front of his mother outside of her bedroom. The two foxes stared awkwardly at one another, a mix of guilt and fear swimming within their faces.

"Alright, so, mom…" Nick began, forcing the lump in his throat down as he spoke to her, "Is it me, or are things getting a little…?"

"Weird?" Olivia finished, her voice low and filled with shame.

"Yeah, weird," Nick agreed, "I was afraid something like this would happen. I told myself not to worry about it, but —"

"Nick, I'm so sorry," Olivia begged, "I swear I'm not doing it on purpose. I just wanted to have a nice evening with you and your girlfriend, just be a part of both your lives."

"Mom, it's okay," Nick said, his voice adopting a bit of a warmer tone, "I'm not mad at you or anything, I promise. I'm just… scared, you know? I'm worried that too many of these slip of the tongues or double-entendres might tip her off that we did… stuff in the past."

"Thank you, Nick. Honestly, I'm worried too. The last thing I want to do is ruin anything between you and Judy. She seems like a perfect fit for you."

"Really?" Nick asked, his tail wagging a bit in delight, "You like her that much?"

"I do. She's energetic, beautiful, very sentimental, has a good moral conscience. I can tell from the way she speaks that she cares so much about you." Nick bowed his head and rubbed this side of his neck, feeling his face burn as if she were complimenting him instead of his girlfriend.

"Well, I'm-I'm glad you agree. I feel the same way."

"I can tell that too," Olivia replied, "Even before you told me it was Judy, any time you mentioned something about her I could hear your voice raise an octave."

"Yeah, well, I'm lucky to have her."

"And she's lucky to have you, Nicolas," Olivia said, reaching for his arm, "You don't give yourself enough credit for the best parts of you. You've wit that's sharp as a knife, a good sense of right and wrong, and you're handsome as your father was in his time."

Nick saw the warning signs in front of him. The little flicker in her eyes of hazel, the way her grip tightened around his wrist and the way her lips quivered in anticipation. Despite knowing what was coming, Nick did nothing to stop it in advance.

Olivia dove her head forward, pressing her mouth against Nick's in a deep kiss. Feeling the rush of the past overwhelm him, he opened his mouth and allowed her tongue entry, his own poking against hers after missing its embrace for so long. His paws began to move down Olivia's side, rubbing along her hips while he relished in tasting her tongue again. He didn't want to play favorites, to say which set of lips he favored; but feeling his mother's kiss again after missing it for so long brought on a rush that rivaled the first time he'd kissed Judy.

 _Judy!_

Thinking of the rabbit watching TV downstairs, a surge of guilt stabbed Nick's heart. His paws jumped from Olivia's hips and to her shoulders, pulling her away from himself, her tongue slipping out of his mouth before she had time to pull it back.

"Okay, so… that just happened," Nick said, feeling a bit winded.

"Nick, I'm sorry," Olivia plead, "I let myself get carried away. It's just been so long, something in me had to get a taste of you again."

"It's fine, I get it. Part of me enjoyed that too, I won't lie." Nick turned his head over his shoulder, looking back at the stairs and hearing the sounds of the television from downstairs. "But we can't do this anymore. It's not fair to Judy. Mom, I… I love her," he admitted with a bit of hesitance, "I mean, I love you too, but I _love_ Judy. She loves me too, and I'll do anything to make sure it stays that way between us." Hearing his sentiment, his mother nodded with agreement.

"I understand, sweetheart," Olivia said, her voice cracking a bit, "And much as it hurts to let you go, I truly feel happy for both of you. And I'll do what I can to keep the peace between us all as well."

"Thank you, mom," Nick said, the two foxes offering weak smiles toward one another, followed by a moment of awkward silence between them. "Look, I don't want to seem rude, but… I think Judy and I should get going."

"That's fine," Olivia replied, "Tensions are sort of high, and I might need some time to myself… if you know what I mean." Nick shivered when his mind conjured the image of his mother naked in bed, rubbing her paws between her legs and moaning in lust at the thought of her own son, "I'm sorry Nick, I shouldn't have said that. It's not helping things."

"It's alright, no big deal," Nick said, doing his best not to dwell on the enticing image, "Thanks for understanding. I promise we'll keep visiting in the future. I still want you to be a part of our lives too, you know?"

"I know, honey," Olivia said, approaching Nick gently and wrapping her arms around his stomach, her touch pure and chaste without any erotic intent, "You're a good boy, Nick. I'm glad that you've found someone that makes you as happy as your father did for me." Nick's heart grew warm, feeling his mother's innocent hold on him and giving her blessing of he and Judy.

"Thanks, mom," Nick replied, returning her gesture with his own paws around her underneath her shoulders. The two remained locked in each other's embrace, taking solace in the fact that both were strong enough to overcome their desires and settle for a new and better future before them. After several seconds passed, the two broke apart, Olivia keeping her paw on Nick's arm while she looked up at him.

"Alright. Ready to go back downstairs?" Olivia asked, "I'd still like to say goodbye to Judy before you leave."

"Yeah, that's fine," Nick replied, the two of them heading back for the stairs and down toward the living room. Looking over the rail of the stairs, Nick looked to see on TV a shot of a police squad hauling away a large platoon of criminals into several armored police cars. The camera panned to the right, showing a pair of lion and warthog officers watching the arrests take place.

" _Wow Steve, I still can't believe we were able to stop that overwhelming amount of bad guys,"_ the lion remarked, " _That was some real good teamwork we had going on there."_

" _It sure was, Ronny,"_ the warthog concurred, " _Despite how awesome it was, I see no reason for us to go over the details of what we did, considering we just told the police chief and all. Repeating all of the events to each other just seems redundant."_

" _I-I agree with that. Still, I feel like part of the reason we succeeded is because you put your pride aside and were willing to trust in my knack for being a good police officer, and that even though you refuse to admit it Steve, we're becoming inseparable, almost like brothers."_

" _Look Ronny, even if I was hiding some sentiment like that — which I'm not saying I am — I feel like admitting it would give away too much of what I'm holding onto and make my overall character less intriguing."_

" _Aw geez, when are you gonna let your iron exterior melt away and show how much you care about me and your fellow officers?"_

" _Probably when enough seasons pass that the city feels like it doesn't need Officers Steve and Ronny anymore. But as long as we're getting paid, I see no reason why we should stop doing what we're doing."_

" _Guess you got a point there, Steve."_ After the screen faded to black, the end-show credits began to play, while Judy sat in her seat in a petrified state.

"Amazing…" she muttered, "The writers for this show are absolute geniuses. I'm hooked." Judy turned to look over the couch to look at the returning foxes, putting the TV on mute as they approached. "Hey there," Judy greeted them, "Did you get that thing fixed?"

"He certainly did," Olivia answered, looking at her son out the corner of her eye, "In fact, he fixed it so well that I don't think it'll ever break again."

"Can't say I'm surprised," Judy concurred, "Nick's list of skills is so vast, I assume he can pretty much do anything at this point." Nick turned his sights to his mother and gave a confident bounce of his eyebrows. His mother shook her head with a smile of endearment, before Nick cleared his throat.

"Hey Judy, I know we haven't been over here that long, but I think we better get going," Nick announced, "We've got work in the morning, so we should get to bed so we don't oversleep."

"Seriously?" Judy asked, clicking the display button on the remote to look at the time, "It's not even eight o'clock yet. We usually don't go to bed for another two hours."

"Yeah, well, mom has work in the morning too, and uh… you know, she's getting on in age, and she needs sleep more than we do."

"Excuse me?" Olivia said with a touch of offense.

"See? Old lady's getting cranky without enough sleep." Nick shot her a smug grin, his mother glaring daggers at him in return.

"Alright, alright, we'll get going," Judy relented, "Before we leave though, there's a question that I want to ask you, Mrs. Wilde."

"What's that, Judy?" Olivia asked, forcing her glare away from Nick as Judy switched the television off, standing backwards on the couch to lean on the rear end of the seat to look at them properly.

"Are you still having sex with your son? Or did you stop once he and I started dating?" she asked, her voice even-tempered and tranquil while she stared at them with a stone and expressionless gaze.

Stunned silence hit the room, both foxes ears pointed straight up in alarm. Nick felt like his inside had twisted into knots, making the lasagna he'd just eaten weigh even heavier on his stomach. His body grew icy and stiff while his mind flew into a panic, scrambling for the best way to respond to her accusation.

"Wh-what?" Nick asked, a nervous laugh breaking out from his wide smile, "Judy, I — what kind of question — ?"

"We stopped having sex the moment he called me and told me he was dating someone last summer," Olivia said in a hurry, cutting off her son before he could utter anything further, "We haven't done anything else since then, I swear it's the truth."

Nick's jaw fell open and his pupils shrunk in horror. He couldn't believe this was happening. He and his mother had kept it a secret for half a year, but Judy, the love of his life, at last knew the truth. He'd had sex with his mom before he'd started dating and fallen in love with Judy. After promising she'd do what she could to keep their relationship intact, his mother had blurted out a confession to their incestuous acts. Nick turned to look at his mom in desperation, praying that somehow she hadn't said what he'd heard, that his paranoid mind had conjured up an audible delusion. The look of shame on her face as she turned her gaze away from he and Judy gave away that she had indeed revealed their closely guarded secret out of panic.

 _Well, great,_ Nick thought, still frozen in place, _There goes everything. Goodbye ZPD, goodbye town status… goodbye Judy._


	3. A Wilde Time in the Sheets

Things worked out in the funniest way sometimes. For the past two days, the endeavor of meeting Nick's mother and revealing her relationship with him had riled Judy's anxiousness up to the same level she'd felt the first day of her academy training. She'd met the vixen a few times already at city events, when the city council awarded she and Nick for their heroism, or during Nick's graduation into an official officer of the ZPD. At the time they'd had a platonic friendship, so Judy didn't feel she had anything to prove to her. Now that she and Nick had been dating for months, Judy's view of meeting Olivia Wilde again had made a drastic change. She knew how dear Nick was to Olivia, and feared that a protective side of her might surface to size Judy up, to see if she filt the bill well enough to date her son. Nick had told her in a carefree manner that she had nothing to worry about, that his mother would adore her just the same as she had in the past. Still, Judy's feet had felt like ice along the steps leading to Mrs. Wilde's doorstep, irrelevant to the cold February air outside.

In a strange twist of fate, the evening at his mother's house had given reason for the foxes to adopt a nervous state while Judy herself felt more and more relaxed. As time went on, her intuition told her that Nick and his mother were keeping something unspoken from her, in order to keep up a respectable image for her just like she'd wanted to do for Olivia. While not one hundred percent certain, she'd observed their behaviors enough to confront them with their theory. While Nick had tried to deny it, his mother had blurted out the truth and confirmed the suspicion Judy had held since they'd sat down for dinner.

Nick and his mother had past sexual relations with each other, for an extended period of time before he'd begun dating his fellow officer. Rather than respond with anger or disgust, Judy instead felt a bit giddy at her discovery.

"Thought so," the rabbit said, still leaning over the back of the couch, resting her chin on her wrist and the edge of her pink and purple sweater's sleeve. Her little tail wiggling behind her long blue pants, Judy's eyes moved between her boyfriend in his black long-sleeve and his mother in her yellow blouse and khaki skirt, a complacent smile across her face. "Both of you relax. Nick, I'm not breaking up with you, and Mrs. Wilde, I'm not gonna cuss you out for doing something with him _prior_ to us dating. Let's all just settle down, okay?" His jaw closing shut, Nick's eyes still remained wide-open while he stared at Judy, his mother adopting a similar expression as well.

"Wait, you're… not?" Nick asked, Judy shaking her head in the negative, "But, she — and I — related… huh?"

"I have to admit, I'm a bit confused too," Olivia replied,regaining her wits about her a bit faster than her son, "Both of us worried that if you knew about this, it would cause some problems."

"Pft, why?" Judy asked with a scoff.

"Well, I don't know if you're aware of this, honey," Nick said, forcing himself out of his stupor, "But it's kind of a big taboo for family members to have sex with each other."

"Yeah, I know," Judy replied, "But most taboos are a social construct made up and agreed upon by society to say that certain things aren't okay based on outdated practices or beliefs, or because those in power say so. It's the same social construct that says foxes aren't trustworthy, rabbits can't be police officers, or that mammals shouldn't date outside their species." The two foxes exchanged an expression of disbelief and amazement, before they both stared back at her.

"Well… someone's learned some philosophy," Nick said, his bewilderment slow to loosen its grip on him.

"I've been downloading some self-help albums from iCarrot; not that I need them or anything, but it's nice to hear some educational lectures in my spare time now and then." Judy clasped her paws together and brought them under her chin, after realizing she'd begun to ramble. "Bottom line, you two are legal adults, you had consensual sex while you were both single, and you stopped when Nick and I began our relationship. So in my eyes, there's nothing for me to get mad at."

Again Nick and Olivia exchanged glances. Rather than looking horrified or bewildered, both of them looked rather impressed at Judy's outlook on their situation. Judy could see the tension melt away from both foxes in front of her, as if walking out of the soothing warmth of a sauna.

"I told you I was lucky to have her," Nick said, allowing himself to smile after what felt like an eternity of dread had clung to him. Olivia returned his remark with a slight chuckle, finding their current situation somewhat humorous herself.

"So, we're good then?" Judy asked, "Nobody's worried that I'm gonna throw holy water at you, move out of Nick's apartment and demand a restraining order on you?" Both foxes nodded at the rabbit, who flashed them a double thumbs-up in approval.

"One thing I'm curious about though," Nick asked, still expressing an look of apprehension on his face, "How in the world did you figure it out?"

"Easily," Judy said with a scoff, "Nick, give me some credit. I've been on the force a year longer than you, so I'm more than adept at reading mammals through their mannerisms and expressions. You guys both had your share of misspoken phrases that put a lewd spin on what you meant to say. I mean, slip of the tongues happen to everyone, but you guys did it _alot._ Not only that, but both of you kind of had this weird tension going on every time it happened, like guilty suspects doing a poor job of lying their way out of questioning." With a frustrated groan, Nick put a paw against his temple as he threw his head back, while Olivia lifted her paw to her mouth accompanied by her ears falling against her head. "Not to mention Nick's wandering eyes moving all over your behind, Mrs. Wilde, along with your chest. And you having a difficult time taking your paw off your sons chiseled abs kind of drove the point home."

"Okay, okay, we get it," Nick interjected, his red fur visibly standing along the back of his neck and his tail, "We're both really horny and bad at hiding how much we want each other, even though I'm still committed to you and I'm not taking that back. Good job Officer Fluff, you cracked the case of the Fox Family Fornication." An extended pause hung in the air as both ladies looked at Nick, who stared between them before hanging his head in shame. "Sorry. Got a little rustled there. I shouldn't get angry with you for being a good detective."

"It's okay Nick; I don't blame you for feeling a little unnerved. I get why you two would want to hide something like that, but I'm glad that it's finally out in the open now." Judy tapped her digits against the back of the couch, gearing herself up for what came next, "So, with that out of the way, there's one other thing I want to ask."

"Oh God, Judy, not again," Nick uttered half in humor, half in distress.

"Honey, relax, it's nothing bad," Judy assured him, "I'm just kind of curious to know how it all went down."

"Curious?" Olivia asked, "How do you mean?"

"Well, since I pushed you two to be honest with me, it's only fair I do the same," Judy began, feeling the fur on her neck stand up a bit, "I kind of find the whole thing… intriguing." Nick pulled his head back, staring forward at his girlfriend as if her gray fur had changed color before his eyes.

"Intriguing?" he asked, seeing her smile brighten while her hips wiggled from behind the couch, "I'm gonna guess 'intriguing' is putting it lightly."

"Maybe…" Judy said, fighting back a giggle bubbling from her throat, "Can I please hear about it? Please please please?" With her paws resting on her thighs, Olivia sat in thought for a moment before responding.

"I suppose that's alright," Olivia replied, as Judy scooted to the far side of the couch to allow the vixen to sit next to her, Nick sitting on the other side of his mother, "You're fine with that, right dear?" she asked, turning back to face her son.

"Fine by me," Nick resigned, "She already said she's not holding anything against us. Can't hurt to tell her about it, since she's so curious."

"Whoo!" Judy cheered, pumping her fists in the air her as the two foxes walked toward the couch, "Oh, and I want to hear it from you, Mrs. Wilde. You wanted to hear how I got with your son from me, so I think it's only fair that I hear from you how you got with him first."

Olivia looked from Judy, staring up at her like an excited cub next in line to see Santa Claws, and turned her sights to Nick. She could see that while not as dismayed as earlier, Mrs. Wilde still held a look of reservation on her face. She knew this was a sensitive subject for her son, and wanted to make sure that she didn't cross any lines over what he felt comfortable with. Judy's eyes turned to Nick, his gaze looking downward in deep thought. He looked up toward Judy, who stared back at him with her eager expression. A few seconds passed, and she saw a reserved smirk creep into the right side of his mouth, accompanied by a shake of his head.

"Take it away, mom," Nick said with a shrug. Olivia offered him a gentle pat on his thigh, thanking him for trusting her.

Following her touch, a sharp squeal emanated throughout the room. Judy felt just as surprised as the two foxes from the sudden noise, until their gaze toward her revealed that she was the culprit behind the outburst. Judy pulled her paws up to her mouth, her eyes darted back and forth, before putting her paws down to her knees and adopting a sheepish grin in return.

"Well Judy, if you're so eager to hear it, I guess I'll tell you about how Nick I had… relations with each other." Her violet eyes sparkling with excitement, Judy scooted forward, her gaze locked and unwavering toward Mrs. Wilde. Nick leaned his head against the couch, listening to his mother recount the events from two summers ago, when he'd paid her a visit after several years of physical and emotional distance from her.

For several minutes, Judy sat on her knees on the bridgewater sofa looking straight up at Nick's mother with interest. The vixen walked her through the day that Nick had returned to her home and the emotional strife they'd gone through as she discovered her deep attraction to her son. On the other side of her, Nick sat against the arm of the sofa with his head turned away. Judy couldn't tell if he felt embarrassed from his mother telling his girlfriend about how she'd had sex with her own son, or if he was just struggling with hearing the emotional details of the act. She found the story captivating, with its share of low points and heart-crushing moments; but the knowledge of how Nick and his mother had interacted with each other since that day assured her that the story would conclude with a happy ending.

"So, I waited down here, crying my eyes out while Nick stayed locked up in his room, because I thought that I'd lost him all over again," Olivia continued, Judy noticing Nick's eyes moving back toward his mother, "I expected him to come down, walk right past me to the door, and never hear from him again. But Nick surprised me, when he came back down still dressed in his father's suit, and… he kissed me."

Judy's eyes widened with wonder, while Nick put a paw over his own. Judy could just imagine the two of them here so long ago, Nick confronting his mother in an emotionally fragile state and consoling her fears with a tender and loving kiss on the lips that Judy herself had grown so familiar with. The sweetness of it all filled her heart with such joy that Judy feared it might cause it to burst.

"It was a little confusing at first, but we talked it over, and realized — somewhat like what you said earlier — that we weren't committing any grand acts of evil just by having sex with each other. We felt a little nervous at first; Nick was very anxious, saying he didn't want to do anything that might displease me."

"Mom!" Nick groaned, his ears falling back in embarrassment.

"Sweetheart, it's alright," she assured her son. She reached a paw over to his right thigh, giving it a supportive squeeze and eliciting a subtle whine from his throat. Judy had to force herself not to squeal, seeing a glimpse of Nick's frail state when his mommy consoled him, "It's okay to feel a bit nervous about things like that. It means that it's something important to you."

"I agree, Nick," Judy concurred, "Remember the first time you and I did it? Both of us were kind of nervous about the whole thing, especially me." Nick looked between his mother and his girlfriend, his face still sulking and his eyes shimmering with distress.

"Alright, I guess you have a point," Nick relented, his mother giving him a firm squeeze on his thigh. "Mom, not in front of Judy," he said,his paws gripping his knees from his embarrassment

"Sorry," Olivia replied, pulling her paw away from her son's leg, "Where was I? Oh yes; so after we talked it over, I took him by the paw, led him upstairs to my bedroom, and… we just let things unfold on their own," she concluded.

"And then?" Judy asked, leaning her head forward. Mrs. Wilde gave her a puzzled look, while Nick's eyes widened with uneasiness. "Oh, right, that — that's probably TMI, I'm sorry."

"Man, you weren't kidding," Nick said, shaking his head with a bemused smile, "You really are _intrigued_ by this whole thing, huh?" The rabbit flashed him a guilty smile and averted her eyes to the side, drumming her paws against her knees with anxiousness.

"Well, aside from the intimate details Judy, do you feel satisfied with what you've heard?" Olivia asked.

"Ah…" Judy opened her mouth to speak, then lifted her eyes in thought for a moment before she nodded her head, "Yeah. Yeah, I'm good."

"You hesitated," Nick remarked, prompting Judy's face to stiffen on reaction while her ears fell behind her head, "Spit it out, Carrots; what's on your mind?"

The feeling of dread that Judy harbored before entering Mrs. Wilde's home began to creep its way back into her body, though not quite as powerful as before. A new sense of comfort made her feel more secure with the older fox in front of her, knowing that they both shared a sense of approval for the relationship they shared with their son. Still, Judy's interest in the situation had begun to escalate over time, hearing Olivia's recounting of how she and Nick had fought against their cold feet and let their passion for one another reach a new height.

"Well, I mean, I don't want to make the situation more awkward than it needs to be," Judy began, feeling her throat tighten a bit as she danced around the subject burning in her mind, "It was a beautiful story, and I got so much enjoyment out of it. Thing is, much as I liked hearing it, there's a part of me that kind of, sort of, maybe wants to… see it?" The eyes of both foxes widened at Judy's confession, Nick himself sitting more upright in his seat to look past his mother and toward his girlfriend, "And also maybe… participate?"

Silence gripped the air around them, the sole noise being the slow rhythm of Olivia's wooden clock on the wall ticking the seconds by. Judy knew it was a tall request to make, especially after she'd dropped the bomb that she knew of their incestuous actions a moment ago.

"Look, if you guys don't want to, if that's too much to ask, it's fine, I get it," Judy assured them as she waved her paws in front of her, "I just thought I'd be truthful and say what was on my mind, test the waters and see what you thought about it. I'm not gonna take it personally if you don't — "

"Hold on a moment, honey," Nick said, lifting his paw up to halt her nervous prattling, "Mom… what do you think?" The vixen turned toward her son, remaining quiet for a few seconds, her eyes darting from side to side before she faced him head on.

"What do _you_ think about it, son?" she asked in return.

"I'm asking you, mom. I mean, I'm a little nervous about it — not that I'm opposed to it or anything — just that it's something kind of sudden that came up out of nowhere. The initial plan was for me to reveal Judy and I's relationship, have dinner, maybe watch some TV and then head home. Didn't plan on having an orgy with my girlfriend and my mom, you know?" Nick took a deep breath, rubbing his paws over his temples to maintain his composure. "Still, it's your house, we're your guests, and — not trying to insult you — but you're the eldest among us, so I think it's only fair you make the call whether we do this or not."

Olivia's shoulders rose as she inhaled, her eyes moving upward in thought. Judy's ears picked up the tapping of the vixen's digits drumming against her knee below the hem of her khaki skirt, thinking over the proposition in front of her. Though waiting for her response made Judy feel somewhat anxious, she also felt glad that Mrs. Wilde was taking the time to consider her decision. It showed how important the act was to her, that she didn't consider it some casual fling or something that she just wanted over and done with as fast as possible.

"I think I'm on the same page with Nick," she replied after a moment's consideration, "I'm not opposed to it either; in fact, it sounds appealing in a way. But I'm also feeling a bit of jitters myself." Olivia turned back to face Judy head-on before she continued, "You have to understand Judy, that I'm somewhat of an old-fashioned fox. Yes, I can adapt to the changing times and city around me, I can get a handle on new technology and things just fine; but Nick's father and I kept our sex lives fairly tame with our time together. The most extreme thing we ever did was go down on each other from time to time, and we did it in turns. Never did the 'sixty-nine' thing, if that's what it's called."

"Man, you missed out," Nick interjected, prompting a cockeyed glare from his mother, "... I'm sorry, that's not appropriate. Continue."

"My point is, I've never participated in an orgy before," Olivia replied. It was brief, but Nick and Judy stared at each other past the vixen between them for just a second, before looking back to her. They didn't speak a word, but Judy knew full well that Nick had a similar image going through his mind that she did: that of she on the underside of him, his cock filling her pussy, while a pair of throbbing wolf dicks filled his mouth and his posterior. "I'm just worried that I might make it a little awkward for you two; I don't want to come off as a third-wheel."

"That's not gonna happen, mom," Nick assured her, "It's like you told me the first time we did it; there's nothing you can do to make me find you less attractive, and I'm pretty sure Judy feels the same way." The rabbit nodded in agreement, knowing for a fact that she wasn't looking for perfection from either fox in front of her. "If anything weird happens, we'll have a laugh about it and move on." Nick chuckled as his eyes moved toward the rabbit sitting on the other side of his mother, "I think you and I had a similar conversation during our first time, didn't we?" Judy thought back to the first night she'd spent in his apartment, when she'd trembled every step of the way up the stairs of the complex leading to his front door. Having been a virgin up to that point, Judy expressed her fears of not performing well and Nick finding her off-putting. The fox could only laugh off her worries and assure her that he found her beautiful no matter what she did.

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right, Nick," Judy agreed, "So, I think we're all on the same page here; we're not looking for perfection, we're just looking to share an experience and enjoy the thrill of trying something new, right?" Both foxes nodded at the same time, showing far less tension than before.

"That sounds fine," Olivia said with a warm smile.

"Sounds good to me," Nick concurred.

"Great!" Judy proclaimed with joy. A few seconds of silence passed, neither mammal saying anything, but exchanging uncertain gazes toward each other.

"So… how we doing this?" Nick asked. Judy's smile dropped into a look of puzzlement, her gaze going from Nick to Olivia, her own eyes darting back and forth between them.

"Oh," the vixen replied with a bit of surprise, "I suppose that falls on me, since I've been elected the 'leader' in a way."

"You're okay with that, right?" Nick asked.

"Yes, I'm fine with that. I don't know how much 'leading' I'll do, but I think I'll feel better if I'm the one setting the pace in a way. Hm…" Olivia crossed her arms in front of her, lifting her left paw to support her chin in contemplation of what lay before her. "Tell you what; how about we each take some time to wash up and get ourselves ready for this little experience we're about to undergo. There's a bathroom you can both use down the hall to the right, near the guest bedroom, I'll use my own upstairs. Say we all meet in my upstairs bedroom in about… fifteen minutes?"

"I'm good with that," Judy replied.

"Sounds like a plan," Nick chimed in.

"Okay then. See you two in a bit." With their arrangements made, the trio split into two, Olivia making her way up the stairs, while Nick and Judy walked through the hall and into the guest bathroom, both of them shutting the door behind them and locking it tight.

"So, Judy, let me just make sure I understand this right," Nick said, while Judy stepped forward and unzipped her blue pants, "You're fine with the fact that my mom and I had sex?"

"Yup," Judy replied, pulling her pants down past her pink and lacey panties.

"My mother, who gave birth to me, changed my diapers, taught me how to read and raised me until I moved out when I graduated high school?"

"Yes," Judy said once again, peeling off the thin sweater with pink and purple stripes, until she stood in just her bra matching the color of her panties.

"And you're actually wanting a threesome with me and her? This — ?" Judy cut off the ramblings of the fox with a gray paw against his lips. Standing only in her underwear, she looked up at him with a humored smile.

"Nick. Settle down," she instructed, "Yes, I'm fine with knowing you two had past relations, and yes, I want to share this experience with both of you. I think it'll be fun."

"Okay," Nick relented, Judy unhooking the metal clasps of her bra, "Can I just ask why you're into this thing?"

"Sure," Judy said when she pulled her bra away from her petite chest and soft nipples before dropping it to the floor, "Since I started dating you, I've felt a little more liberated in what turns me on. I've been browsing more porn sites, reading different erotic stories, message boards, all sorts of stuff." As she spoke, Judy slipped her thumbs under the waist of her panties, pulling them past the curvaceous bumps of her behind to reveal the slight crease of her pussy. "Some of the stuff I've read involves blood-related family members getting together, either for romantic reasons or just for passionate sex. And I gotta admit, it's pretty hot."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Well, I'm no psychologist," the rabbit resumed, pausing on her way toward the shower when she felt a twinge between her legs, then turning to sit on the spotless white toilet next to her, "But I think I just like the idea of two mammals who've known each other for most of their lives expressing that kind of attraction to each other. Whether it's a parent and their child, or two siblings, it's rare that anyone else would know them better than the other one. I mean, think about it: at least one of them has known the other for their entire life, right?" With her chin resting on her left palm, Judy emitted a soft exhale and let the muscles between her legs relax. A surge of relief coursed through her, accompanied with a light trickling against the water underneath her. "So, for two related mammals to have a bond that strong and express it in such an erotic way… Mm, it's so delicious," she said, biting her bottom lip and leaning back against the toilet lid. Nick's gaze turned up to the ceiling, mulling over what she'd just told him. A few seconds passed, and he gave an understanding nod of his head toward her. "Plus, it doesn't hurt that your mother's kind of hot. And by kind of hot, I mean, _whoa_."

"I'm sorry?" Nick asked with his ears upright, while the volume of the trickling liquid softened under Judy's bottom, "I thought you weren't into women. What made you — ?"

"The same thing that made you want to get spit-roasted by two wolves. Nick, we're running out of time," Judy reminded him, lifting herself from the toilet seat and giving a slight bounce to shake off some of the wetness clinging to her labia, "Don't want to keep your mom waiting, right?"

Nick was about to say something else while Judy stuck her arm past the shower curtain to turn the water on, but realized the futility of any further questions. With a shake of his head, Nick stepped toward the toilet and unzipped his fly, while Judy stepped into the shower after the water had reached a comfortable warmth.

Five minutes passed of the two mammals thoroughly rinsing each other through every inch of their bodies for the event awaiting them upstairs. With every nook and cranny of their bodies cleansed and barren of impurities, Nick and Judy quickly put their clothes back on and stepped out of the bathroom.

"Kind of find it redundant that we're getting dressed again," Nick commented when the cool air outside of the steamy room washed over he and Judy, "When we're just gonna get undressed in the next few minutes anyway."

"It's called buildup, sweetheart," Judy replied, the two of them nearing the bottom of the stairs, "She might have had sex with you however many times, but she's never done it with me. I don't think it'd be a good idea for me to run in there stark naked like 'Hey Mrs. Wilde, let's get it on!'."

"Yeah, I know, I get it," Nick relented, "Guess I just overthink things when I'm nervous."

"Boy do you," Judy agreed. Nick shot her an irritated glare, only for her to tap a digit of her paw against his nose and face him with a bright smile. He cocked an eyebrow toward her, doing a poor job of holding back his own grin the touch elicited from him. Following a quick trek up the stairs, the two stood outside the double doors of Olivia's bedroom, Nick's eyes remaining fixed on the white wooden surface. "Hey, if it makes you feel any better, I'm a little nervous too," Judy admitted in a low whisper.

"Really?" Nick asked.

"Mhm. Just the usual stuff, things that I'll always worry about even if I don't have any reason to: what if she doesn't find me attractive, what if I do something to make things awkward, things like that. Just the normal irrational insecurities, you know?" A relieved half-smile spread over Nick's face.

"Does this make you uncomfortable?" Nick asked, "Because if so, there's no shame in calling it quits."

It took Judy a moment to piece it together, following a sense of deja vu washing over her. She felt a light-bulb click within her mind when she remembered Nick uttering the same words to her after the doors leading to the Mystic Springs Oasis had opened, and Judy had reeled back in disgust at the sight of so many naked animals of various species.

"Yes there is," she fired back with a confident smirk toward him.

"That's the spirit," Nick said, his smile softening towards hers. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, Judy relishing in the humor of their banter. Once they'd broken the kiss, Nick reached his right paw to her left, giving it a gentle squeeze as they turned to face the door again.

"Alright. You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah. Let's do it."

With their resolve higher than ever, Nick turned the knob of the door and led Judy into his mother's bedroom. The only light on was that of the lamp near the bed, where Olivia sat on the end, still fully dressed in her blouse and skirt. She'd had her phone in front of her, browsing through various web pages before she noticed the arrival of her son and his girlfriend into her chambers.

"Hi there, you two," Olivia greeted them with a smile.

"We didn't keep you waiting too long, did we mom?" Nick asked.

"No, not at all; I just got out of the shower and got dressed a few minutes ago," she assured them, "Come, sit down."

With Olivia sitting in the middle of the bed, Nick and Judy took their seats next to her, the fox on the right side of his mom, Judy on her left. A few seconds of silence passed, each of them exchanging pleasant but nervous smiles with each other.

"So… we're doing this," Nick muttered, tapping his paws against his knees, "How do we even get something like this started?"

"I have an idea," Olivia said, before turning to face the rabbit, "Judy, I think it goes without saying that I'm more than happy you two have found each other, and I want nothing but the best for the future of your relationship. You believe me when I say that, don't you?" Judy nodded without a moment's hesitation.

"Yes ma'am," she replied.

"Right. That said, I'd be lying if I said I didn't envy you for having him all to yourself. Not that I have anything against you, it's just that I miss what Nick and I used to do before you came along. I'd like to have a few minutes to 'reacquaint' myself with him, if that's alright with you?"

"Certainly, that's not a problem at all," Judy assured the vixen, "Did you want me to leave for a few minutes, or — ?"

"No, don't even dream of it," the vixen corrected her, "You said you wanted to share this with us, so I don't want you to miss out on anything." Olivia turned away from the rabbit and toward her son behind her. "Nick?"

"Yeah mom — !?" A slight yelp emanated from Nick's throat when the vixen flung herself at her son, pinning him to the bed and making the mattress bounce from the force of her assault. Her lips forced themselves onto his, inhaling the feel of his mouth like it was her only source of air at the moment. Her paws flew up to his face, her legs scooting upwards to straddle his hips while she continued to assault him with a barrage of kisses. It took Nick a moment to respond, but his mouth at length began to keep pace with his mother's, exchanging little tugs along the flesh and fur of their muzzles. His paws sprang into action, traveling down her back and squeezing her slender glutes under her skirt, and Olivia began to unconsciously voice her approval. The vixen emanated constant moans and hums as she basked in the feel of her son's mouth and his paws caressing her body. Each whine sounded feeble, almost desperate from how much she'd missed him, sounding close to crying in joy over feeling his sensual embrace again.

Judy heard Olivia's mewls continue even when she broke contact with her son's mouth, moving down Nick's front and lifting his black shirt up to his chest without removing it all the way. With his stomach exposed, the vixen pressed her face against the light fur above his waist, sniffing him up and rubbing her head against the surface in a frenzy. Nick's eyes remained closed, gasping and panting in reaction to his mother's exertive touch. Her paws moved down his pants, undoing the fly of his jeans and fishing her digits through the opening for her target. Judy watched the red, veiny shaft between his legs spring forth, already nearing its peak in stiffness. Olivia's eyes filled with wonder as she looked upon the rod in front of her, her paws moving up the underside all the way to the pointy tip. Judy noticed his length jump in response to her touch, while a throaty groan accompanied his head falling back against the pillow underneath him. Though not as fierce or aggressive as before, she could still see Mrs. Wilde's desperation through the force at which she pressed her face into his groin. Her nose traveled up the rod of flesh, inhaling its musky scent before her lips pursed out, giving the surface a gentle kiss. Nick himself let out a loud whine while his face scrunched up, his cock throbbing upward with a tiny drop of semen creeping out. While he normally had trouble expressing his emotions in the past, he made no effort to hide the fact that he'd missed his mother's touch as much as she had his.

"Oh, sweetheart…" Olivia moaned while rubbing her face along his cock, like a junkie getting high after being clean for so long, "I missed this so much. The smell, the touch, the size. I didn't realize I needed it this bad until now." Nick tried to respond, only for his words to be overridden by a lustful moan from his throat. His mother had trailed her tongue up to the tip of his penis, licking up the drop of precum and wrapping her lips around the head. Judy could see her cheeks move inward as she sucked on her boy's length, making his toes curl upon reaction.

As she watched Mrs. Wilde devour her son's groin, she herself could feel a charge building in her loins, even from the farthest side of the bed. She felt more than impressed at the vixen's resolve given her age. Despite knowing from Nick that she was fifty-three, she retained the same drive as a fox fresh into college. Nick's eyes rolled upward while his mouth remained open. He was getting close to blowing, even after she'd begun groping him just a minute ago.

"Not yet, sweetheart," Olivia said after pulling her mouth off of his dick, a thin layer of her saliva making it glisten from the light of the lamp near them, "I know you're excited, but you don't want to blow too early, do you?"

"Nnff…" Nick groaned with a flex of his thighs, struggling to regain a sense of control, "I guess not. It'd feel really good though if I did."

"I know it would. But you've got to show some patience, sweetheart," she teased, running her paw over his thigh.

"Not helping!" Nick exclaimed, his cock throbbing in response to her touch.

"Oh. Right, I'm sure that's just making it worse for you," Olivia laughed, while her son shot her an irritated smile. "I just needed to get that out of my system, before I proceeded with anything else. Judy?"

"Yes — yes, Mrs. Wilde?" Judy asked, shaking herself out of her fixation on the two foxes. She'd watched the vixen bombard her son with her lust, the intensity of her actions mesmerizing the rabbit. While she'd initially wanted to participate, she realized she would have felt content watching the two foxes have their fun, seeing how much both of them yearned for one another.

"First of all, if you don't want me calling you Officer Hopps, then I'm going to insist you do the same thing for me, and call me by my first name," Nick's mother advised her.

"Ah, that's fine Mrs. — ahem, O-Olivia," Judy said with a bit of uneasiness.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it in time. For now though, I just want to say how much I appreciate you letting me do this. I thought I'd never get to relish in the comfort of my son's intimate parts like you do. It's not often that mammals feel okay with sharing their partners; even less so when they're sharing them with family members."

"It's fine… Olivia. I mean, you're such a wonderful lady, you've been nothing but kind to me both times we've met, and you're responsible for shaping Nick into the fox he is. This isn't a big sacrifice for me; I'm happy to do it."

"Well, that's very kind of you. Nonetheless, you're still doing me a great service, and I'd like to show you my appreciation," Olivia said, her hazel eyes staring straight into Judy's, her large tail swishing behind her as she stood on her paws and knees, "If you're alright with that?"

"Oh," Judy uttered, feeling a wave of anxiousness come over her as her ears fell behind her head, "I-I'm not opposed to it at all, it's just… I've never been with another woman before, so I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"Don't worry about it; I have," Olivia said, bringing silence to the room for a moment.

"You have?" Nick asked in surprise. Judy's eyes darted over to Nick to see that his paws had halted halfway up his chest, the end of his black shirt lifted to reveal his abs covered in the cream fur of his belly. "When did this happen?"

"About a year before I met your father, while I was a sophomore in college," she admitted, "With my roommate Leslie. It wasn't anything serious; she'd managed to sneak some alcohol into our dorm, and both of us had our fair share of drinks. We were two bored, tipsy and horny vixens, so we decided to do some experimenting."

"Huh. Never would have guessed," Nick commented, peeling his shirt the rest of the way off to reveal more of the light fur over his toned chest and the red fur of his strapping shoulders, "So, how'd that go?"

"It was alright," Olivia admitted with a careless tone, "She was a very pretty girl; had a little bit more meat on her than I did around the chest and the hips, which isn't something you see in a lot of foxes. It was convenient that we had the same bits and pieces, so we knew where to touch each other to get the best reaction. Still, it didn't compare with the comfort of a nice male's girth lodged inside me." Olivia said, her eyes shifting to her left toward the fox at the head of the mattress.

"I know what you mean," Judy commented, her eyes wandering to Nick as he slid his pants and striped dark blue boxers down his waist, letting his pale red mass stand upright over the roundness of his cream balls resting on the mattress.

"I'm not opposed to trying it again though," Olivia continued, bringing her eyes back to Judy, "Especially with a beautiful rabbit such as yourself." Judy felt her face flush even more under Olivia's praise. She would have chalked her flattery to just being polite, had she not deduced from the evening that the vixen lacked any skill in lying. Despite the jitters still buzzing within her, Judy couldn't fight the urge to do her own experimenting with the mother of the fox she loved.

"That's fine with me," Judy uttered with Olivia closing the distance between them. With her red paw smoothing over the gray fur of her cheek, Olivia leaned in and touched her lips against the rabbit. Judy melted into the kiss in an instant, closing her eyes and basking in the bliss of the vixen's sweet lips. It was strange how new yet familiar the sensation felt to her; like kissing Nick himself, but with softer lips and a thinner jaw. She knew without question that her heart belonged to the male fox watching them at the top of the bed, but she felt a sense of enchantment kissing what she considered to be the older female version of him.

"I'm going to go ahead and get undressed, Judy," Olivia said after pulling her lips away from the rabbit, still keeping her paw against her face. Judy looked up at the vixen with a giddy smile, still a bit intoxicated by the pleasure of the kiss she'd received.

"Careful, mom," Nick said from behind them, his paw stroking his erection in a lackadaisical fashion, "If you charm her too much, she might dump me in favor of you."

"Oh, that'd be a shame," Olivia remarked as she lifted herself away from Judy and reached for the bottom of her own shirt, "Well, if that happens, I'll make sure to share her with you from time to time, the way she's sharing you with me right now."

"Heh, that's reassuring," Nick replied with a huff, his paw groping his shaft with more force while his mother began to undress.

Tilting her head to the side, Judy's eyes fell upon the nude fox on the other side of the bed, watching him masturbate at a laid-back pace. The dark digits of his right paw moved up and down the veiny flesh, his thumb sliding over the slanted tip of the head on every upstroke, his pinky brushing his large sheath when he moved downward. Judy could see his white balls twitching the slightest bit every time his paw moved down, flexing from the enticing pulse of his paws ministrations. Nick's green eyes wandered away from his mother and down to Judy, meeting her gaze head on. His grin widened upon catching her staring, licking his lips to show his enjoyment of the spectacle before him.

Looking into his eyes reaffirmed what she herself had already known: her heart was intertwined with Nick's, even before the night in bed when he'd unintentionally blurted his love for her. Whether singing classic music on the way to work, enjoying dinner in front of Nick's television, or cozying up to the comfort of his naked body at night, Judy cherished every moment spent with him. There wasn't a force in the world that could change how she felt about Nick. Still, she enjoyed sharing a passionate encounter with the vixen who had brought him into the world, to see where he'd gotten his charm and dashing good looks from.

Judy turned her head back to see Olivia pulling her long-sleeve blouse over her head, followed by the undershirt beneath it to reveal the magenta bra covering her chest. She lifted her posterior away from her knees, before unzipping the side of her skirt and slipping it past her matching panties, sliding the cloth down her legs until she could kick it to the side with her feet. Turning her back toward Judy and Nick, Olivia's paws reached for the hook keeping her bra wrapped around her, and pulled the clasps apart. The cloth fell away from her, leaving the red fur of her sleek back exposed to both of them. With her slim backside still hovering above her legs, her paws moved down her hips and to her panties covering her lower body. Her digits slipped the small cloth down past her posterior, over her thighs and down to her ankles, before flinging them aside too.

Judy stared slack-jawed at the sight of the nude vixen, lowering her behind to rest behind her ankles. Judy's eyes traveled from the black tip of her bushy tail to the two lean globes underneath its base, seeing just the slightest bit of roundness on the sides and lower parts planted atop her slender legs. Her figure above her waistline had a slim and delicate frame, Judy able to see the faint outlines of her shoulder blades underneath her faded red fur. Though she had her back to the rabbit, she could still see just a bit of Olivia's bare chest covered by her paws. She wasn't sure if it was her imagination, but Judy could have sworn that Olivia's breasts might have been bigger than hers, only by an inch or two. She didn't feel threatened by any means; Nick had never shown any signs that large breasts were a fixation of his. Nonetheless, Judy found herself stunned that a fox in her fifties possessed such a fantastic figure.

"Holy moley."

Judy looked to Nick in surprise, realizing that both of them had uttered the same phrase at the same time in reaction to the body of the aged vixen before them. A sultry giggle emanated from Nick's mother, bringing their attention back to her.

"My goodness," she uttered, her light-red ears flicking a bit from their praise, "I can't believe you two are getting so worked up over an old crow like me. You know, some say compliments like that keep a lady young."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Judy said, feeling the wet excitement she'd leaked into her panties press back up against her vulva, "A woman beautiful as you probably gets compliments every day of the week, right?"

"Oh, stop it you little minx; you're going to make my head swell," Olivia replied with a smile. She turned her body around, facing Judy with her arms still crossed over one another in front of her chest. Taking her time, the vixen lowered her paws inch by inch, until they rested underneath her chest. Matching the color of Nick's, the cream fur on Olivia's bosom had more fluff and cushion than that of her son's. Mrs. Wilde rubbed her thumbs over the feathery tuft of her bust, drawing Judy to notice the tiniest hint of something stick out underneath it. She had to squint, but she could make out the light-gray tips of her nipples standing erect, while Olivia held her paws underneath her breasts to give them just a bit of a lift. Sliding her paws down her belly and onto the bed, Olivia began a slow crawl on all fours toward the watching rabbit, her tail high in the air as she stared forward at her target.

"Before you two lose your composure over me, I'd like to see what you're hiding underneath that sweater and those pants," she said, the predator's eyes narrowed with a lusty grin toward her prey, "Do you mind if I do the unwrapping?"

"Yes! I mean, no! I — go for it!" Judy stammered, her mind kicking itself for letting herself get so flustered. After an amused chortle from the fox in front of her, Olivia crawled forward again, reaching a paw forward and easing Judy down to lay against the bed. Judy laid back with her paws near her head, looking up at Olivia's hazel eyes staring down at her. The vixen's arms straddled on both sides of her, looking down at her prey and licking her lips in anticipation.

"Hnnng…" A labored moan emanated from beside the two ladies on the other side of the bed. Both of them turned to see Nick, his eyes squinting while he watched on, the speed of his right paw having accelerated from its previous speed a moment ago. His left paw had found a comfy spot underneath his round sheath, cradling the small white orbs of fuzz between his thighs. Judy could see his digits flex inward, giving his balls the softest of gropes while his other paw continued to stroke his shaft, both paws working to accentuate the stimulation coursing through his groin.

"Patience, sweetheart," his mother advised him, moving a paw to caress Judy's face and tickle her chin, "We haven't even gotten to the good part yet."

"Think you could get there already?" Nick asked, forcing his paw to slow down as he reeled his head back, "I'm getting close to my limit over here."

"We'll get there. Just keep your load in check for a little while longer." Nick uttered a desperate whine, voicing just how desperate for release he was at the moment.

Judy watched Nick tear his paw away from his throbbing cock, shutting his eyes tight and clenching his teeth together. He lifted his hips slowly off of the mattress, seeing his sheath pull back just slightly, giving a brief glimpse of the surface of his knot. A few seconds passed, and the sheath rose up again to conceal the round mass, before Nick pulled his hips down and breathed a tired sigh.

"Okay… I'm good," Nick uttered, "For the moment." Judy felt more than impressed that Nick had managed to keep his climax at bay, especially given how desperate she knew he'd been to see his mother in such a provocative light after so long. Part of her felt a bit guilty knowing that she was getting more up-close time with Olivia in her birthday suit than he was at the moment, but she still felt his plight in a way. She could feel a pool of her vaginal juices soaking her underwear, and couldn't wait much longer for Nick's mother to pull them off.

In response to her inner desperation, Olivia's paw at Judy's face traveled down her chest, its digits finding their way under both the bottom her sweater and the t-shirt underneath it. Olivia used both paws to lift her upper clothing up past her chest and over the long ears above her head. Olivia's eyes locked on the carrot-patterns on her white bra, looking up to Judy's face with a cocky smirk. Judy could only respond with a meek grin, imagining that Olivia found it somewhat typical that a rabbit would own such a style of undergarments. Nonetheless, her paws slipped under Judy's back, undoing the clasps and pulling away the supportive undergarments.

With her chest bare and naked, Olivia's eyes took a moment to survey the unveiled landscape before her. While a healthy layer of feathery white fluff covered the vixen's chest, the light-gray fur of Judy's wasn't nearly tall enough to cover the sight of her nipples standing on end. A shade darker than the fur surrounding them, the gray nubs of flesh remained upright, even the edges of the areolas visible to the fox above them. While she'd already presumed earlier that Olivia's bust outsized her own, seeing them above her made the fact undoubtedly clear. For all of her adult life, Judy had possessed small, level breasts no taller than a pancake's height, not even big enough to give her a line of cleavage. She'd never lamented the tiny size of her chest even once in her life; if anything, she felt grateful for them. Having a bust that barely qualified for an A-cup made the physical and athletic demands of her life much easier to tackle.

Judy watched Olivia's right paw travel down the light gray fur at the center of her petite chest. The fox's paw continued to move downward, tracing underneath Judy's stomach and tugging at the waist of her pants. A hum of desperation rose from Judy's chest, prompting Olivia to move her paw back up and give her stomach a light tickle. Judy responded with a sharp gasp, feeling another surge of wetness escape into her underwear. Her toes curled from the electric sensation building throughout her body. She could feel her loins squeezing to accentuate the tickle between her lips as she wished for Nick's mother to remove the soaking panties and have her way with her soaking cavern.

The vixen's paws moved to the button and zipper of Judy's pants, unfastening them and pulling the waistline down just enough to see the matching carrot-patterned panties of her bra. Olivia's mouth opened wide with a soft gasp upon looking at the rabbit's underwear.

"Goodness me," Olivia uttered, her eyes fixed on the darkened patch of wetness of her panties, soaked enough to outline the curves of her vulva, "'Eager' doesn't even begin to describe you, does it?" Olivia's paws moved over the front of her panties, trailing down and circling around the wet patch, a tiny glisten shimmering at the center as Judy's twitching opening added to the wetness already there. "Somebunny must want it so bad right now." she teased, pushing her paws against the wet surface of her underwear.

Judy's only response was a shrill moan and her back jumping from the bed, the feeling of Olivia's paws pushing against her eliciting a strong pulse to course through her body. Granting her mercy, the vixen's paws tugged at the waistline of Judy's panties, slipping them down her meaty thighs and past her feet. Judy felt the cool air of the room wash over the wet surface of her light-gray vulva, spread enough to give Olivia a view of the twitching pink inner flesh beneath the surface. The fox pushed her teeth down on her bottom lip upon looking over the nude rabbit underneath her, watching her breathe heavy while her body twitched from the force of her arousal taking hold of her.

"I must say I'm impressed, Judy," Olivia said, her paw traveling up Judy's leg, giving her thigh a gentle squeeze, "You have a terrific figure yourself. I can see why a rabbit like you would drive my son wild." A second passed before a loud snort emanated from the right of the bed, giving the vixen above Judy pause. Nick had ceased the movement of his paw along his throbbing shaft and broke into a light chuckle. It took his mother a moment, but a look of fearful realization came over her face. "Nick, don't you dare say it," she commanded, just when Judy managed to connect the dots even in her heightened state of arousal.

"I'll say it then," Judy piped up with a smile, "Yes, Olivia, I do drive _Nick Wilde_." While her son howled with laughter, the vixen herself lifted her paw from Judy's thigh, put it over her head and breathed a heavy sigh. With one eye covered, the other eye glared at Judy, who offered an innocent smile in response.

"Well, I'm more convinced than ever that you admire my son," Olivia said with a shake of her head, "You've spent so much time with him that you've adopted his terrible sense of humor. If that's not true love, I don't know what is." Chuckling herself, Judy stole a glance at Nick to the side, who offered her a thumbs up in approval while his other paw resumed its pace on his still-rigid cock, Judy returning the gesture with her own thumb. "You should consider yourselves lucky that I've been abstinent for so long. If not, I might consider throwing you both out of my bedroom for such a terrible joke."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Wilde," Judy said, still giggling to herself, "I promise I won't do it again."

"That's a good little bunny," Olivia whispered, moving her mouth toward Judy and planting a deep kiss on her lips. Judy swam in bliss at the sudden embrace, opening her mouth as the two introduced their tongues to one another for the first time before finding themselves tangled within the other. While Judy considered she and Nick a versatile couple, Judy tended to top Nick a little more than half the time. She thought it a nice switch that his mother had was calling the shots, letting Judy lay back and surrender to the vixen's experienced ministrations.

Olivia's left paw moved down the front of Judy's body at a quickened pace, finding its way across the thick globe of her right butt cheek. With their mouths still tugging at one another, she felt the fox emit an amused giggle when her grasp smoothed over the dark and light gray fur of her behind, before pulling her mouth away.

"So tell me, Judy," Olivia began, her eyes moving toward the direction of her paw on Judy's posterior, "Do all rabbits have such ample derrieres, or are you an exception?" Judy felt her clitoris flex upward in response to the blunt compliment Nick's mother gave her. "I hope that's not speciest; I'm just genuinely curious."

"No, it's fine," Judy assured her, fighting to keep enough composure to answer, "I — I don't know, I guess it's a rabbit thing? I mean, we naturally have a lot of leg strength, and some of that does carry up past our thighs, so… I guess rabbit's tend to have bigger butts than other mammals close to our size?"

"She's being modest, mom," Nick replied, still giving his length occasional gropes without stroking at full force and speed, "She's the only rabbit who's had police academy training, so she's gotten more leg and glute exercise than anyone in her species. Even then, everything she eats goes to her butt in all of the best ways." Judy shot him an expression of mock offense, only for him to shrug at her in response. "What? It's a compliment."

"It certainly is," Olivia concurred, "In fact, I'm somewhat jealous. I wish I had a behind like yours, instead of these skinny little flaps."

"Oh come on mom, your butt isn't skinny," Nick consoled her, "It's petite. 'Fun-sized' one might say." Olivia turned to face her son, cocking her eyebrow and shooting him an amused smirk.

"Very smooth, dear," Olivia replied, her tail wagging just a bit above her "fun-sized" bottom. Her paw slid over the curve of Judy's large behind and found comfort in between her thighs, stroking the wet crease of her vulva. Judy uttered a soft moan, grateful that the twinging mess of fluid and flesh was at last receiving the attention it craved. She didn't know if it was from the lesbian experience Olivia had in college or just from her own private sessions at home, but the vixen's paws carried their share of experience behind them. Her digit knew the right speed to move up along the center, when to move back down and when to circle around her clitoris; even when to ease off and give it some time to recover. With her own paws laying back against the bed, Judy felt her hips pushing on instinct into the paw of the fox, desperate to keep her touch there for as long as possible.

"You said you've never been with another woman before, right?" Olivia asked while she watched the rabbit's reactions. Judy shook her head, in too much of an aroused state to form words anymore, "Then you might want to get some paws-on experience while you're here. You're not going to pass up on this opportunity when it's standing right over you, are you?"

Judy's mind fought to regain enough composure to process what she'd heard. She'd let herself get swept up in Olivia's ministrations so much that she'd cast away any thoughts of doing anything herself. Judy's eyes traveled down the front of Olivia's body, taking notice of the tips of her nipples standing out from her large chest fluff. Willing herself to move, Judy lifted her paws and wrapped them around the small bumps of her chest, feeling the nipples poke against each palm.

"Good, there you go," Olivia whispered, her voice increasing in pitch just slightly. With a bit of encouragement behind her, Judy curled her paws and squeezed Olivia's breasts, hearing her giggle in response.

Judy felt surprised at the sense of satisfaction she gained from touching the breasts of Nick's mother. She had never thought of feeling any attraction to the same sex before, but the little mounds felt so soft and comforting within her grasp. She'd felt the same sensation squeezing her own when she'd masturbated, but knowing they belonged to another mammal made it all the more enticing. Feeling adventurous, she eased her paws back a bit, letting her digits trace the surface of Olivia's standing nipples. The vixen emitted a low hum, giving her upper body just a bit of a shake from the pleasure of having her nubs tickled. After tracing around the areolas for a bit, Judy lifted her face up toward Olivia's right breast. She let her tongue swirl around the nipple, before wrapping her lips around it and suckling it into her mouth.

"See? You're getting the hang of this," Olivia commented as Judy continued to suck her right breast while pinching the fox's left nipple between her thumb and index digit. She felt a wave of comfort washing over her mind, her tongue and lips gently tugging on the nub of flesh on Olivia's right had to fight the temptation to forget her surroundings and surrender her mind to the bliss of suckling her breast like a kit relying on her mother for sustenance. Holding onto her senses somewhat, Judy's right paw traveled down Olivia's stomach, her reach only able to extend just half an inch below her waist before unable to move any further. Sensing where she was headed, Olivia compensated her efforts by scooting her lower body upward, allowing her own pussy lips to meet Judy's paw. Her digit moved up, tracing from the bottom of the crease and moving up toward her clitoris.

"Mm, atta' girl," Olivia moaned, as Judy felt her haunches tighten on reflex. Judy basked in the wet warmth of Olivia's privates, trailing her paw up and down the center at a slow pace and reveling in the steady flex of her lips spreading for her. She pulled her digit upward again, pushing against the tiny nub of her clitoris and nudging upward toward herself. "Oooh!" Olivia squeaked, tilting her head back while her buttocks flexed upward from enticement, "For a mammal who's never been with another woman before, you're hitting all the right spots. Tell me Judy; do you play with yourself often?"

Judy felt her cheeks burn while she pulled her mouth away from Olivia's breast, squirming from the twinge between her legs increasing even more from Olivia's paws tickling the surface of her labia.

"Uh… s-sometimes," she stammered, her thighs clenching against Olivia's wrist while they continued to prod at her labia, "Only when Nick's feeling under the weather."

"Or just when she feels like it," Nick interjected, his paw still busy stroking his throbbing cock within its grasp, "I tell ya mom; sometimes we'll be watching a movie or something on TV, and I'll hear this wet, squishing sound coming from right next to me. I turn to the side, and she's already got one paw up her shirt, and the other down her pants and going to town."

"Nick!" Judy squealed half from embarrassment, the other half from the rush of him revealing her dirty habits.

"Relax dear, that's nothing to feel ashamed of," Olivia said, easing her digit past the surface of her labia and into the inner walls of her vagina, eliciting a lustful scream from the rabbit, "It just means you've a healthy sexual appetite. I'm sure Nick doesn't mind it, and neither do I."

"I'm gonna cum!" Judy wailed, pulling her right paw from Olivia's pussy lips and squeezing her left glute, her left paw gripping the vixen's shoulder as she clutched her body for support. Olivia responded with an amused snicker, moving her mouth down to Judy's left ear.

"Feeling a bit overwhelmed, dear?" Olivia asked, Judy feeling her arousal rush toward her nethers, building at an intense rate underneath Olivia's digit curling against the expanding mass behind her clitoris, "It's alright; it's not surprising considering it's your first time after all."

"Oh God! Haaaa!" Judy felt her inner walls wrap around Olivia's digit, her own legs doing the same around the waist of the fox as she felt the final throes of her arousal reach the threshold, "Mmmf — ahhhhh!" Judy's voice wailed at a high octave as a powerful spasm shook her body. "Ahh — ahh — ahh — ahhh…" Still gripping Olivia's body tight, Judy's body remained tense with the force of her orgasm making every nerve of her body stand on end. She could still hear from the side the low grunts Nick made while he continued to masturbate to the sight of them, doing nothing to quell the height of her orgasm coursing through her. Even Olivia's digit remained inside of her, moving up and down to massage the still present waves of pleasure swimming through her. Out of a disoriented state of pleasure, Judy pushed her tongue past her lips, licking under Olivia's chest in a daze. The vixen began to giggle, both in amusement and from the ticklish sensation of her tongue against her fur.

"My my, she is a sweet one," Olivia said, rubbing her vacant paw along Judy's floppy ear as the rabbit rubbed her head against the soft fur of the cream stomach near her face. She could still hear Nick's utterances from off to the side, his low grunts substituted for somewhat shrill hums from behind his closed mouth. "It sounds like you're getting close yourself, dear," Olivia said, still cradling Judy's head against the front of her body.

"Al-almost there," Nick grunted, Judy feeling the bed tremble a bit from the force of his stroking and the movement of his hips. Despite her weariness, Judy forced her eyes to remain open enough to look toward the fox on the other side of the bed. His paw bounced up and down the length of his rod, each quick stroke making a slapping sound from his pad tapping against the red flesh. "Hey, Judy? Can you do something real quick before I blow?"

"Huh?" Judy asked, still feeling a bit dazed from the force of her release. She shook her head in an attempt to fight through her disorientation and regain enough composure to communicate again. "What do you have in mind?"

"Lick my mom's pussy," Nick grunted, his eyes closed and his mouth curling inward, "From — from behind her...please?."

Olivia looked down at the rabbit with a gaze of sincerity, assessing her expression to make sure she was alright with such a thing. Judy nodded, forcing herself to sit up despite her weary body, while Olivia turned herself around. The vixen lowered herself on all fours, pointing her backside to him at an angle that still faced Judy at the same time.

"Like this?" Olivia asked, giving her hips a bit of a shake and looking at her son over her shoulder.

"Head down, butt in the air… please," Nick asked. His mother complied without hesitance, her chin touching the mattress and her tail high in the air. Her tail swayed to and fro in hypnotic fashion as she gave both her son and his girlfriend an unobstructed view to the gray flesh of her butthole and the spread lips of her wet pussy. "Perfect," Nick said. Following his face tightening and a low hum, Nick's hips pulled back while his paw remained locked around his shaft. With his legs tense, the surface of his sheath gave way, allowing the round knot to burst forth into view for Judy and Mrs. Wilde. "Ahhh! Judy, hurry, I'm about to lose it."

Still with a bit of a fog over her mind, Judy crawled forward on her paws and knees toward Olivia's raised backside, giving another inviting wiggle toward her. Judy's paws took hold of her lean yet shapely red glutes, spreading her cheeks a bit and making the vixen squeal with satisfaction. Judy looked back at Nick to make sure she wasn't blocking his view, and saw him give a nod of approval.

Without any reservation, Judy leaned forward, parking her nose against the surface of Olivia's anus, feeling it flex upon contact. She'd not had a chance to develop a technique for cunnilingus herself, and knew her tongue wouldn't be able to bring the fox to an orgasm. She had a feeling though that Nick didn't need to see his mother reach a climax for him to reach his own at this particular moment; he just needed the visual of the act to bring it all home. Poking her tongue forward, she pressed the wet stem upon the crease just underneath the gray flesh of Olivia's clitoris. Judy slowly drug her tongue up the soft and moist crease of her vagina, stopping just before reaching the crater under Olivia's tail. It tasted much different than Nick's genitals; more briny and a bit zestful from the wetness excreted from within. Despite Judy's lack of experience, Olivia voiced her approval with a lustful moan, her lips flexing and pulsing underneath the feel of the tongue against them.

"Holy crap!" Nick shouted. With Judy's tongue still tasting Olivia's folds, both ladies shifted their eyes toward the head of the bed to watch the fox concede what little restraint he'd held onto. With his hips lifted slightly off the mattress, Nick's paw had ceased with the rapid stroking of his length in favor of keeping a grip on the swell of his knot. His digits pulled inward with feeble little flexes, the standing red mass above them trembling under the pointed tip as he lost control of what little restraint he'd held onto for so long.

"Haah — grrk!" With a thrust of his hips, a long strand of white semen shot into the air, splattering on the underside of his chin while the rest of it left a messy trail on his chest and stomach, "Oooh — oh God, oh God, ahhhh…" Nick's hips continued to shake under his twitching shaft, the pointed tip of his erection still seeping out strands of cum that fell down the front of his dick and pooled over his knot. Both ladies kept their positions in front of him, but their eyes remained on the male fox, watching every twitch and throb of his body and his groin. He continued to whimper under the immense release he'd experienced, his right leg kicking through the air in desperation.

"You alright there, Nick?" Judy asked, a trail of her saliva hanging from her mouth's lips to the lips between Olivia's legs. Though Nick's head laid against the pillows and his eyes remained shut, Nick lifted the paw from under his balls and shaped his digits into that of an ok sign. "Sorry, Olivia; I don't think I'm good enough to bring another woman to the same level as you did with me." The vixen smiled and shook her head in dismissive fashion.

"That's not a problem," she assured her, "Even if you were, I'd still ask you to hold back. I'm saving my orgasm for Nick." The two looked at the fox once again, still laying back with his twitching leg, covered in the white trail of his own spunk. "Provided he still has the energy for another round tonight."

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm good, I'm good," Nick said with a weary tone, "Just… need a few minutes to recuperate."

Still lying with her chin against the mattress, Olivia turned her eyes back to Judy, and motioned her head to the side toward her son. Judy nodded with understanding, and the two ladies began to crawl across the sheets, lurking toward the fox still reclining under his own white juices. Olivia leaned on her side to the right of Nick, Judy taking up the space to his left. Both of them reached a paw toward him, rubbing up the areas across his waist and around his groin.

"Look at what a mess you've made, honey," Olivia said, Nick's smile widening from the voice of his mother and her soothing touch, "I can't believe you're able to keep that much stored within you without bursting."

"You should see him when he's let it build for a while," Judy said, letting one of her digits run through the trail of cum on his chest, lifting her paw and letting a strand hang between her digit and the cream fur underneath it, "This is just two days after the last time we screwed. If he's gone a week without any action, it's like a white monsoon."

"Is that so?" Olivia asked, lowering her face to his stomach and sniffing up the pool of spunk still resting at the center, "And what would make you two have to wait that long, hm?" Olivia pushed her tongue past her lips and began to lap up the cum on her son's belly, making him pull his legs inward from the unexpected sensation.

"Work stuff, mostly," Judy said, watching Olivia feast on the white fluid coating Nick's fur, "If we get switched from day to night shifts or vice-versa, it saps our energy after we're done with work. Or sometimes we've just had a stressful day with townsfolk or other officers, and we just aren't in the sunniest of moods. We make sure never to make love when we're tired or angry."

"I'm glad to hear that. That's a very respectable doctrine to adopt, Judy." As Olivia continued to clean the spunk off her son with her tongue, Judy dove her head in and joined her. Her tongue pressed against his chest, catching a thick helping of her boyfriend's seed. Her tongue became overwhelmed with the bittersweet taste she'd grown so accustomed to, swallowing the chunky substance with a large gulp. She continued her trek down his chest, feeling surprised when her nose bumped into that of Olivia's who'd begun licking her way up his stomach. Looking into each other's eyes, a lusty grin lifted the corners of their mouths, even with their tongues still pressed against the fur of the male fox. Both of them lifted their heads while keeping a dollop of Nick's cum on their tongues, before leaning into each other and exchanging an open mouthed kiss.

Judy closed her eyes and basked in the sensation along her taste buds. Pleasurable as Olivia's tongue had felt earlier, the layer of semen on both their tongues offered a much more slippery texture for them. It felt like bittersweet jelly shared between the two of them, letting it slosh around their tongues and lips with careless abandon. Judy couldn't tell which she enjoyed more: the sensation of Olivia's tongue, or the idea that the both of them shared a physical part of him. Whatever the cause, feeling Olivia's tongue coated in Nick's spunk against her own tongue reignited her lust bright as it had been before her orgasm. After a moment, Olivia pulled her lips back from Judy. The rabbit watched a thick strand of their spit mixed with Nick's cum hang between them for a second, before dropping back down onto Nick's stomach. The two looked back at the fox whose cum they'd shared, and saw that he wore quite the astonished look on his face.

"... Was that too much for you, honey?" Judy asked, feeling her chest tighten in worry that she and his mother might have taken things too far.

"Not at all," Nick said, a bit of a smile creeping onto his face. His eyes moved downward, prompting Judy and Olivia to look in the same direction. They saw that while his knot still remained outside his sheath, his softening penis began to show some signs of life again, bobbing upward just slightly.

"Okay, good," Judy said with relief, "Was worried we took things too far."

"Speaking of taking things too far…" Olivia began, moving her paw down Nick's lap and tracing her digit around his swollen knot, "I'm curious as to how a bunny your size can take on something like this without hurting yourself." Judy watched the vixen's paw, and saw her digits move up the round mass to give it a gentle squeeze, eliciting a whine from the owner of the shaft.

"Practice," Judy replied, rubbing her paw along his left thigh, "Also, lots of foreplay prior to taking it. Nick knows how to warm me up to the point that I'm begging for it, and feeling that aroused makes for a good pain inhibitor. I'll admit, the first time I took it, it felt like it was gonna rip me in half. A few seconds later, I adjusted to it pretty well. Since then… I've kind of become addicted to it."

"I'm impressed, Ms. Hopps. You seem to have a knack for adapting to new situations in the city, don't you?" Still keeping her paw around Nick's groin, Olivia turned to face her son, his face twisting from the touch of his mother's paw around his knot. "And Nick, I'm proud of you for taking the time to ease her into things, instead of racing to get your fill of her."

"Well yeah, of — ahh — of course, mom," Nick replied, his hips flexing upward when she gave his knot another grope, "Judy's important to me. I wouldn't want to hurt her just to get my dick wet, you know?"

"Good boy. I'm glad I raised such a gentleman," she said, she and Judy watching Nick's length continue to bounce upward. "Ready for another round yet, sweetheart?"

"Almost. It's still a little bit tender," Nick replied. He patted his paws against both sides of the mattress, looking between the two ladies on their knees and on both sides of his hips, "Why don't you girls take a load off? Let me get you both warmed up for the next round while I'm still healing."

"My my," Olivia said with a tone of admiration, "Thoughtful indeed." Alongside the vixen, Judy inched her way up the bed, laying next to the fox she loved and resting her head against his bicep. Olivia's height allowed her to keep her head on the same level as Nick's, resting her head on top of his shoulder and against his neck. Still laying back, both of Nick's paws began to move down their sides, nudging against their stomachs and prompting them to lay on their backs. His touch continued down their front in perfect synchronization, his digits smoothing over the wet surface of Judy and Olivia's pussy lips. He took a moment to part them to the sides even more than they already were, making both of them gasp at the same time.

"Mm, Nick…" Judy moaned from the blissful tingling between her legs, watching Olivia's ears wiggle from the similar sensation she most likely felt, "You're such a naughty little fox, playing with your mommy's pussy like that." Judy was surprised to hear a high-pitched whine sound from the vixen's throat as she brushed her head against the side of his neck. The rabbit bit the bottom of her lip, feeling a bit of satisfaction in knowing she'd managed to push one of Olivia's buttons to elicit such a reaction from her.

"Naughty? Me?" Nick scoffed while his digits kept them both spread open, their lips pulsing with need under his touch, "Not sure what you're talking about Judy; Mom raised me to be an upstanding, well-mannered fox."

In an instant, Nick's middle digits dipped lower and pushed themselves inside Judy's vagina along with Olivia's, making them both shriek. Judy's grip tightened against Nick's arm, while his mother's paws moved to rub his chest. Judy could feel the protrusion inside her, spreading her inner walls and moving about to caress the warm flesh within. Though not quite as familiar as the female touch Olivia had provided, Nick's paws had more than than their fair share of pleasing Judy themselves. There had been more than one occasion where Judy had reached an orgasm through the touch of his digits alone. From the look on Olivia's face, the way her ears laid back and her eyes remained closed with her eyebrows lifted, Nick had plenty of skill at pleasing his mother with his paws as well. Without warning, Nick's digit eased back just a bit, enough for the underside below his knuckle to pull back, pressing onto both ladies clitori at the same time.

"Oh God, Nick!" Judy screamed, Olivia letting out a throaty moan of her own. The rabbit's legs clenched and pulled back, riding out the immense rush of enticement taking her over once again. With her lust overtaking her, Judy turned her head to kiss the side of Nick's bicep, her own arms wrapped around him, clutching onto the instrument of her satisfaction.

"Sweetheart…" Olivia moaned, Judy seeing the fox rub her paws along his chin and the side of his face, "You're such a good boy. Mommy's so proud of her sweet little cub. Mmm…" Judy felt another sudden twinge shoot through her groin, admiring the lustful state Olivia had fallen into. While most mammals might have preferred more composed and regal sex, Judy enjoyed seeing partners become lost in their arousal, cast their inhibitions aside and blurt out statements beyond their control. While Olivia continued to fondle his face, Nick turned his head to the side and pressed his lips against his mother. Her paw moved to his cheek, holding him as she accepted his kiss, her stomach visibly clenching from the spike of arousal coursing through her.

Not to leave anyone wanting, Nick broke the kiss after a few seconds and turned himself to Judy. He had to lean down a bit to reach her, but he managed to lock lips with her all the same. Judy's heart was fit to burst at the moment. Even after being given the chance to reignite the flame of the physical bond he and his mother used to share, he still felt the same passion burning for Judy as well. She'd had no reason to doubt his loyalty to her before, but it felt so good to receive some physical assurance of his commitment to her. Nick pulled his mouth away from Judy, leaving her staring dreamily up toward him, the same way that his mother did on the other side of the bed.

"Well, I don't know about you ladies, but I think I'm about ready for the main event here," Nick said, his eyes directing both women to look down at his lap. Even with the round knot still above the cream flesh of his deflated sheath, his veiny red cock stood tall and proud from base to pointed tip, ready for action once again, "Here's the million dollar question though: which of you wants this inside them more." The women on either side of them opened their mouths to respond, their eyes seeing the other about to say something, before closing their mouths at the same time.

"Do you want it more, Olivia?" Judy asked, "You can have it if you want, since you've gone so long without it."

"No no, by all means, take it," Olivia insisted, "I'm curious to see how a bunny can take a knot like his without any trouble."

"Well Nick, looks like we're at a stalemate here," Judy said, looking toward the fox between them. Judy heaved herself up from her side and stood to her knees, staring toward Olivia and urging her to follow her lead. Both ladies turned their backs to one another, scooting up the mattress and pushing their behinds against the cheeks of Nick's face. "Guess that makes you the tiebreaker here."

"Hm… decisions, decisions," Nick uttered, tilting his face up and down to nuzzle against the cracks of both women's butts against his head. His paws reached up to stroke their tails, his right smoothing over the long red fur of Olivia's, his left giving the white puff of Judy's a gentle squeeze. In all honesty, Judy didn't care who he picked. Yes, she would have loved to feel his girth inside her like she always did, but she was more than glad to let his mother have her fill of him for the night, knowing she herself would get him to herself more often than Olivia. "You bring up a good point, Judy. Mom hasn't gotten to feel me inside of her for months, while you've been getting it the whole time during her dry spell. You cool with her getting it tonight?"

"More than cool with it, honey," Judy said, reaching up and kissing his shoulder, "I'll get plenty of satisfaction watching your mother when she gets to feel what she's been missing for so long."

"Bless your heart, Judy," Olivia said, reaching over Nick's chest and kissing the top of Judy's head, "You're such a generous bunny."

"Don't worry about it! Let's just get it going, while he's still up and ready."

"Oh, this isn't going anywhere," Nick assured her with his sight on his stiff mast, "Not with all the sounds you've been making, and the smell of your musk filling the air."

Following a light squeeze of his chest, Olivia pulled herself away from Nick's side and off of his paw, crawling toward his lap and the standing pole waiting for her.

"Much as I appreciate the gesture Judy, what are you going to do in the meantime?" Olivia asked, "I don't want you to feel left out." Judy thought it over for a few seconds, before her face lit up from an idea forming within her.

"Hey Nick; you know that thing we've done a few times, when we're feeling adventurous and want to shake things up a little?"

"Which one?" Nick asked, "That's kind of a big collection to sort through."

"The one that involves you getting a face full of — "

"Oh yeah, that one!" Nick replied with excitement, "Yeah, that's a good one. Go for it."

With a salacious giggle, Judy lifted herself up along with Olivia, watching as the vixen crawled down the bed toward her son's lap. On the other side of Nick, Judy remained on her knees, sitting right next to Nick while her eyes remained on his mother. "What's the hold up?" Nick asked in a joshing tone, "You gonna take position or what?"

"I will, in a moment," Judy replied, her paw rubbing the base of Nick's right ear, "If I sit on your face right now, neither of you will get to look at each other when your mommy takes in that big red cock that she's wanted for so long." She noticed both foxes offering timid smiles in response to the way she'd phrased her reasoning, just the slightest bit flustered by her knowledge of their desperation for one another. "Besides, I want to enjoy the sight myself, before I get lost in the pleasure of your tongue underneath me."

"Can't argue with that logic," Nick admitted, before they both turned forward to look at Olivia. Judy could see the vixen's legs trembling, out of a combination of her own arousal and sheer anticipation for the stiff red cock below her. Standing on her knees, Olivia straddled her legs on either side of Nick's hips, letting her glistening pussy lips hover over his shaft. She lowered her body, letting the surface of her vulva rub along the fleshy pointed tip below her. Both foxes sounded their approval of the initial touch, Nick voicing a deep moan while his mother let out a feeble whimper. Judy could see the excitement in her eyes, shining from the buildup of waiting for the sensation she'd craved for so long. After wetting the tip of his rod with her juices, she braced herself and let her hips drop even further, enveloping the red pole within her snatch to the base above his knot in one swift motion.

"Haaaa!" Olivia cried out, relishing in the sensation of her son's dick spreading the inner walls of her vagina. She seemed to remain petrified for a moment, her mouth hanging open and her eyes closed, as if in disbelief that such a thing was taking place. Several seconds passed before she opened her eyes, looking forward at the fox whose girth she'd just enveloped. Nick himself seemed to be adjusting to his own shock, his hips shaking from forcing himself not to start thrusting up without any restraint.

"Y-you alright, mom?" Nick asked, taking deep breaths while Judy rubbed his cream chest and watched on. Looking back at Olivia, she could see her eyes shimmering even more, a bit of wetness seeping to the outer corners of her eyes.

"Yes, honey," Olivia replied with a cracking voice, "I'm fine. More than fine."

Judy's heart swelled at the sight before her. While she'd not held any reservations about letting such an act take place before, she was convinced more than ever now that she'd made the right choice. The way Olivia wore her emotions on the outside showed that she wasn't anything like what society painted incestuous mammals to be. She wasn't deranged or obsessed with carnal desires to the point that she'd forsaken mammalian decency; she loved her son with all of her heart, and with all of her body despite the "norm" that most Zootopian parents abided by. Even though she'd not known of their past connection before now, she felt just a touch guilty that she'd unknowingly denied them of each other for so long.

Sniffing through her nose, Olivia began to lift her hips upward, stopping just before her lips could relinquish the pointed tip of his veiny flesh. She descended back downward, her movements eliciting a low hum from the fox below her as she stopped just above his swollen and pulsing knot. Her eyes still shimmering, Olivia wiggled her hips from side to side, basking in the sensation filling her inner cavern.

"Mm, sweetheart," Olivia muttered, her paw reaching out and rubbing above his waistline, "Mommy can't tell you how much she's missed her son's big, throbbing cock inside her." Forcing his eyes to remain on her, Nick bit his bottom lip and thrust his hips up into her groin. "So many nights have gone by where I've thought about it, craved to feel its touch again."

"Oh God, mom," Nick moaned, reaching down and touching her paw with his, "I have too. I forgot how good your pussy feels around me." After moaning for a few more seconds, Nick's face turned to Judy, his eyes widening with dread. "Not — not that yours doesn't feel amazing too, Judy!" He stammered with anxiousness, "You know how much I love our sex, more than anything." Nick's eyes looked back to his mother, a worried gulp moving down his throat, "Look, I'm not picking favorites or anything; you're both amazing, it's just — !" Before he could utter another word, Judy placed her paw against his mouth to silence him.

"Ssh…" Judy uttered with a smirk on her face, moving her paw down his mouth to rub the front of his fluffy neck, "I get it, Nick; we both get it. We're not trying to one up each other to win your favor, and we know you don't have a preference for one of us over the other. Right?" Judy asked as she turned to Olivia, the vixen nodding while she continued to move up and down her son's shaft. "So don't ruin the moment. Just lay back and enjoy it, okay?" After looking back and forth between the two ladies, Nick nodded his head, leaning back and letting his mother's strides send an invigorating wave of bliss over him.

"It's getting a little chilly in here, Judy," Nick began, forcing himself to speak coherently, "You think you could provide me a nice fuzzy face warmer?"

"Oh, right!" Judy replied with haste, before lifting herself to her feet. Treading along the mattress with care, Judy turned her back to Nick and straddled her feet beside each shoulder. She looked behind her left shoulder down toward the fox, seeing his face looking up at her right behind the curves of her gray bottom and puffy tail. "You ready?" she asked, giving her posterior a bit of a shimmy over him.

"All set," Nick replied, giving her a thumbs up of approval. Judy barely had to lower herself at all, only bending her knees just a bit before her round cheeks felt the wet surface of Nick's wet nose poking up between them. The cold sensation made her jump at first, but she quickly acclimated to the feeling. His nose pushed itself a touch further into her cheeks, sniffing up the compact circle underneath her tail, before moving downward and inhaling the aroma of her wet and pulsing labia.

Despite the tingling sensation his nose provided, Judy's legs remained stalwart in her standing position. Nick had said it before, that Judy's legs and glutes had more strength than that of the average rabbit due to her training in the police academy. On a normal day, she had the fortitude to remain on her feet for a full day's shift without needing to sit down. Even with her sensitive lips being tended to, Judy still had it in her to keep herself standing for about an hour, more than enough time for her to reach a climax and then collapse from the overwhelming release that took hold of her.

Judy gasped when she felt Nick's paws move up her thighs and onto her cheeks, spreading them apart to give himself more room to work with underneath her. He pushed his tongue forward, touching up against her inflated clitoris before licking up toward her perineum. Judy's mouth hung open and her eyes rolled up, her legs shaking a bit from the enticing feeling coursing through her loins. A sultry giggle from in front of her reminded her that his mother sat just a foot away from her, watching her son lap up the rabbit's folds above his mouth. She felt her face burn for a moment, knowing that Olivia had watched her lose composure for a moment. Reflecting on how the vixen had brought her to orgasm several minutes ago and how she'd seen the same fox have such an emotional reaction to feeling her son's cock inside her, Judy soon overcame her embarrassment.

"I'm glad to see that my son knows how to please you so well," Olivia remarked, still keeping a steady rhythm up and down the red shaft inside of her, "Do you use my son's face as a seat quite often, Judy?"

"No, just — mmf — just a few times," Judy replied, pushing her behind down somewhat, craving a more thorough push from Nick's tongue, "We're all about trying new things in the bedroom, so this eventually came up as something to play around with."

"I can see you like it well enough," Olivia replied, watching Judy's incisors tug on her bottom lip from the feeling of Nick's tongue swirling around her clitoris, "What about you, honey? Do you like feeling your girlfriend's bottom pushed up against your face?" A moment after her question, Nick's tongue left Judy's pussy, replaced by his thumb pushing against the throbbing nub at the top.

"It's pretty awesome," Nick said, making Judy utter a continuous moan from his thumb sliding down the crease of her dripping labia, "Judy's got a such a round and ample butt for someone her size. It's pretty hard to keep myself from staring at it when we're out in public." As he praised her posterior, Nick's left paw gave the cheek underneath it a firm squeeze, making the rabbit squeal and sway her backside above him. "It's just so comforting to feel something that big and round rubbing up against my face. Words don't do it justice."

"I see," Olivia replied, her eyes wandering down to Judy's lower body and looking at the sides of her ample rear above Nick's face, "Well, I might not have a behind round as hers, but if you're into such a thing, maybe you'd like mommy to sit on your face sometime?"

"Hnnng!" Nick grunted, while Judy watched his hips lift off of the bed with more frantic thrusts, making Olivia's tongue hang out from the increased force, "Geez mom, you're gonna make me blow again."

"Well, I don't think that'd be unwelcomed," Olivia said, her breath becoming a little winded as she increased her pace along his girth inside of her, "I'm getting somewhat close myself. And from the looks of things, Judy seems even closer."

Though it felt somewhat shameful, Olivia was indeed correct. The two foxes already knew that Judy was somewhat of a quick one to reach her first orgasm once things had gotten started, and her first release only made every release following even easier to reach. With Nick's tongue returning to lick up her folds and Olivia watching on as she rode his dick, Judy could feel another orgasm building within her.

"N-Nick?" Judy stammered, the fox replying with a muffled hum from underneath her round buttocks, "Could you eat — eat out my butt?"

"Mmmf!" Nick hummed as his legs tightened, before he pulled his face from Judy's behind, Olivia looking at her with a face full of intrigue, "I'm gonna blow!" He exclaimed, before pressing his lips between Judy's buttcheeks, giving the compact orifice a deep kiss.

"That's my boy!" Olivia commended with delight, watching Judy's eyes squint in reaction to the sensation right under her tail. The vixen pushed herself downward with force, making the swollen knot disappear within her lower caverns. "Oh God, yes!" Olivia screamed, at the same time Judy felt Nick's moan against her butthole, sending a tremor throughout her body.

As Nick's tongue lapped up the fleshy circle between her cheeks, his right paw wrapped around her hip and pushed against her clitoris from the front. Judy let out a shrill wail from the stimulation of her anus and her clit, making her legs shake from the effort to keep standing. Through her squinted eyes, she could see Nick's mother baring her teeth from the stretch of her son's knot inside her. The bed shook from each bounce against his lap, Olivia holding back her imminent orgasm for as long as she could. She must have felt Judy's eyes upon her, due to her own eyes opening and looking back at the rabbit staring at her. Feeling no sense of reserve, Judy reached her left paw out toward the vixen, who met it with the same paw and clasped their digits around one another. Olivia reached her right paw out to grab at Nick's left, while Judy slipped her right paw down to red one that kept itself busy against her clitoris. Every participant had a paw clinging to the other one, all three of them linked to one another. With everyone supporting each other physically and emotionally, all that remained was for the trio to ride out the final throes of their lust to carry them to their looming climax.

"Hnnng-ahhhh!" As she herself expected, Judy was the first to scream when her loins convulsed against Nick's thumb pushing against her clitoris. Her buttcheeks clenched while his tongue kept a firm tension against her butthole, the pressure from both ends making the force of her climax steadily rise. Through her blurry vision, she could see Olivia's hips shuddering as she bore down against her son's lap, before lifting her head and voicing her satisfaction.

"Oh my God, Nick!" Olivia exclaimed, letting out a frail moan from her release around him, "Ahhh-ahhhhh! Oh God, mmmff!" Though Nick's face remained pressed within Judy's cheeks, she could feel a deep grunt from his mouth vibrate against her butthole. A frantic shake of Nick's legs accompanied a strong push up into his mother's groin. Judy recognized the motion signaled his cock emptying the bit of seed left after his first release several minutes ago. Each of them remained frozen in the peak of their release, the grips of their paws supporting each other the entire time.

"Oh… God…" Judy muttered, feeling her legs shaking even more. She'd done well to keep herself standing even while her orgasm rocked through her body, but her exhaustion had begun to catch up with her, making her calves and thighs feel like jelly.

"It's okay, I gotcha," Olivia said, relinquishing her son's paw and extending it to Judy. The rabbit pulled her other paw away from her groin and allowed herself to fall forward, into the feathery chest of the vixen wrapping her arms around her. She heard Nick let out a gasp for air after Judy's bottom had released his face, panting from both the freedom of his mouth from her glutes and the monumental climax he'd experienced. Judy rubbed her face against Olivia's chest, reveling in the soft fluff it provided. Though she still retained a craving for the robust and strong build of Nick's chest, the soothing fluff of his mother's bosom was a nice change of pace. "Do you mind if we lay down, dear?" Olivia asked while Judy swam in the bliss of her chest, "I'm starting to feel a bit winded myself."

"Yeah, sure," Judy muttered with fatigue. With an amused giggle, Olivia kept her paws around Judy's back as she leaned forward, both of them approaching Nick's chest below them. The male fox turned his hips to his right, prompting his mother to turn with him until all three of them laid on their sides. Judy remained sandwiched between the two foxes tied together from the knot lodged inside Olivia's vagina.

"Is she alright?" Olivia asked with a giggle, watching Judy close her eyes and rub her face into Olivia's chest.

"She's fine," Nick said, pushing himself a little closer to Judy's back, "Her mind usually melts after two orgasms. She's just riding out the afterglow a little harder than us."

"You shut up," Judy whispered, moving the back of her head against Nick's body while the two foxes chuckled at her current state.

Judy herself felt in absolute bliss. She continued to shudder from the pleasurable waves of her post orgasm coursing through her body, accentuated by the feeling of the two foxes on either side of her. She reveled in the familiarity of Nick's shorter fur over the span of his brawny chest, along with the new comfort of Olivia's softer fur covering her petite breasts. Both provided a gentle warmth against the front and back of her body. They felt more temperate than even the fuzziest blankets at Nick's apartment, doing a splendid job of keeping the frigid air of winter away even as they laid naked against the bed.

"So… you guys enjoy yourself?" Judy asked, fighting to stay conscious for a moment longer.

"Oh yeah," Nick said, leaning his chin over Judy's head as he wrapped his left arm over her, "Didn't realize how much I needed that — that both of us needed that. And I'm even more glad you could be a part of it."

"I know I said it before, but thank you again, Judy," Olivia said, while Nick began to lap his tongue behind Judy's head. Her own arm draped over Judy as well, her paw rubbing over Nick's wrist. "You didn't have to do this at all, and I wouldn't have held anything against you if you hadn't. You're a very trusting woman, and I'm proud that someone like you is dating my son."

"Tch, of course, Olivia," Judy uttered with a tired voice. Joining Nick's tongue, Olivia herself began to lick at Judy's fur, lapping at the side of her head around the base of her right ear. "Mm… foxes are sexy," Judy mumbled, eliciting a laugh out of Olivia and Nick before her head dropped against the pillow underneath her.

"You weren't kidding," Olivia said as she watched the unconscious rabbit lying down with her mouth wide open, "She really does turn to mush when she's had two orgasms."

"You should see her when she's gone through a triple," Nick said, brushing his paw against her sleeping head, "She makes these noises that you wouldn't think were possible for a rabbit to make, and it lasts for almost an entire minute."

"Goodness. Seems like you two sure keep each other busy."

"We do, mom. We really do," Nick said with his eyes looking over the rabbit lying between them. After a moment, Olivia reached a paw up to Nick's face, prompting him to look up at her.

"Hold onto her, Nick," Olivia whispered, her voice adopting a more serious tone, "I don't care what it takes for the two of you to keep each other happy. She's done so much for you since you've known her — more than just this," she said, indicating their naked bodies lying against one another. "And you've done so much for her, even if you don't know it. You two are the best things you have in each other's lives right now, and you need to keep it that way. Do you understand me?" Nick looked toward his mother for a moment, his eyes taking in the weight of what she'd just told him. Without a word to her, Nick nodded his head with genuine understanding. "Good boy," she said, giving him a gentle kiss on the nose, "I love you so much son. And I'm proud of you, of both of you."

"Thanks mom," Nick replied with a timid smile, "I love you too. Same as Judy, just in a different way."

"I know, sweetheart," Olivia assured him. With gentle care, the two foxes leaned their faces over Judy's head, giving each other a firm kiss on each other's lips before pulling back and rubbing their noses against one another. Nick eased his head back, resting his chin on Judy again and joining her in her unconscious state. With his knot still lodged inside her vagina, Olivia knew she wasn't going anywhere for a while. She decided to follow the example of the two mammals in front of her, retiring from her wakefulness for the evening and giving in to sleep's tempting embrace.


	4. We Should Do This Again Sometime

While most Zootopians in the city still clung to the last hour of sleep before their alarms woke them up, one group of mammals on Padfoot street had been awake for a little over half an hour now. A large plate of blueberry muffins sat on the surface of the coffee table in front of the couch, along with two mugs of coffee, both of them half-empty. With a glass of orange juice in her paw, the rabbit dressed in a pair of red pajamas too big for her looked into the lap of the fox sitting next to her. Resting on her thighs which were covered by her violet robe laid a large photo album, every picture within of a small male fox kit with green eyes.

"Oh my God Olivia, that is so precious!" she exclaimed when she saw the pictures of the tiny fox. The one receiving her focus at the moment was the large picture taking up the left page, which showed a much younger version of Olivia in a violet sweater and maroon skirt, her tiny son in a striped shirt and overalls, looking away from the camera.

"He was just a few weeks old when we took that one, Judy," Olivia said, "The photographer said she wanted to take him home with her. I can't tell you how many times I heard that when the ladies saw little Nick all those years ago." Olivia's paw slid over the laminated surface to the right page, to the picture up in the corner. "I took this one at home, about a week later." Judy's eyes followed the vixen's paw, falling upon a picture of baby Nick in his birthday suit, laying on his belly and looking toward the camera with a joyful laugh.

"Awww," Judy cooed, "What an adorable little tushy."

"Isn't it though?" Olivia said, looking away from the book and to her left, "It was adorable back then, and it still is today."

Tucked away in the corner of the couch, dressed in a pair of boxers and an old t-shirt, Nick himself had his arms wrapped around his knees while his face hid away in his elbows. The only sound coming from him was a muffled groan of frustration, unable to look either woman in the eye as they fawned over his baby pictures.

"Oh, this one's good," Olivia said while her paw moved over the page, "This one was his second time trying spaghetti. He was so excited to eat it, that he decided he didn't need a fork for it." Judy began to bellow with laughter when she looked at the picture of baby Nick in a high chair, covered from mouth to chin in red sauce, along with his paws and the rest of the chair. "And this one is when I first took him to see Santa Claws — he was not very happy to see him for the first time." Judy snorted at the picture of the polar bear dressed in Santa's red suit and long beard, the little fox kit on his lap crying his eyes out as he looked away from the strange mammal looking at him. "Let's see… ah, here's some pictures of him taking a bath — "

"Mom!" Nick exclaimed, lifting his head from his knees, "There's embarrassment, and then there's just torture. Can't you leave me with a little bit of dignity in front of my girlfriend?"

"Nope," Olivia replied, "It's part of the deal when you bring the woman you're so involved with to meet your mother. It's a rite of passage, in a way."

"Well, this rite of passage makes me feel like there's a blender tearing my intestines to shreds."

"If it's making you so uncomfortable, then you can go watch TV in my room until we're done." Olivia suggested. Nick rolled his eyes and groaned as he sat up from the couch.

"It's not gonna be much better, since I'll know what you're doing down here," Nick grumbled while stepping away from the two ladies on the couch.

"Don't worry about it, Nick," Judy called to him as he made his way to the stairs, "I'll bet your mom captured your good side when you were in the bath."

"Not listening!" Nick exclaimed, his paws over his ears while he climbed up the stairs, both women giggling to themselves while he disappeared from view.

"Actually Judy, now that he's gone, there is something else I need to do," Olivia said, her voice lowering when she closed the book and put it on the table in front of them, "It's another 'rite of passage' so to speak. And it's not quite as enjoyable as looking at photos of Nick when he was a little ball of fluff."

Judy felt a bit of apprehension come over her from Olivia's intimidating gaze. The vixen's smile had faded and her eyes remained fixed on the rabbit, gazing at her with a stone expression lacking any warmth or humor. Judy knew what loomed over her; she'd seen her own parents do the same thing whenever her older siblings brought home a bunny they were interested in. They had to put their foot down, stake their claim in their offspring and shake up their date to test their mettle. If her sisters brought home a boy they were dating, Stu would assert his authority over the young male he'd just met. In the case of her brothers bringing home a female, Bonnie would take up the role of the interrogator, seeing if the girl was fit to date her son. Judy had thought the night in bed with Olivia might have given her a pass out of such an ordeal, but she realized now that was not the case. Keeping her back upright, she looked up at the vixen with an attentive stare.

"I know that my son is important to you, as you are to him," Olivia began, retaining her stern gaze while speaking to Judy, "You two have faced quite a lot together, and I can see how well you two click when you're with one another. I just need to make something clear to you: despite his age, Nick is still my little cub. He is my everything. James and I were so excited to have a child in our lives, and even after his passing, I pushed on and brought him into this world vowing I would do his father proud, even if he wasn't alive to see it. There is nothing in this world I won't do for my son."

Olivia took a breath, her paws trembling against her knees as she spoke. Judy felt the weight of her words hang on her heart, confirming what she'd already assumed from what she'd seen of Olivia every time she'd met her. Despite Olivia's usual demeanor of an upbeat and gentle fox, she'd sensed the presence of a beat ready to unleash fury upon whoever did her boy wrong. And now, though she didn't exhibit any hostility toward the rabbit, Olivia was giving her a full view of the imposing protective mother underneath her sweet and loving surface. Steeling her nerves, Judy kept her ears attentive while Nick's mother continued.

"Nick has not had the same glamorous life that a lot of other mammals. I didn't have a lot of money other than what the city gave me as a settlement for James's death, so I couldn't afford to spoil Nick as much as other children his age. He's had his heart broken multiple times throughout his life, both as a cub and an adult. I hate to open up an old wound, but you caused one of those moments."

It felt like a knife twisting within Judy's chest, as she remembered the day at the ZPD's press conference following Mayor Lionheart's arrest. She'd accidentally let her subconscious bigotry bubble to the surface and pitted prey against predator in the city, forcing Nick to leave with a disillusioned view of the rabbit he'd just started considering a friend.

"But, you were also big enough to own up to your mistake, and my son was big enough to forgive you," Olivia continued, "Despite his shady life working the streets, Nick still has a good heart within him. He remains loyal to mammals who prove themselves trustworthy. And there's not a doubt in my mind you're just that: trustworthy. With that said, I just want to give you one warning, Judy. Don't ever break my son's heart again. His heart belongs to you right now, and if you crush it the way it's been crushed more than once now, I will make you regret it. Do you understand me?" Judy gave a sincere nod toward Nick's mother before she opened her mouth to speak.

"Yes, Mrs. Wilde," she replied with a gentle voice,"And I just want to let you know that I respect your concern for him. I won't put myself on your level since I'm not his mother, but I share a part of your mentality in a way. I love your son with all my heart. I don't know if we were brought together by fate or chance, but every moment I spend with him makes me grateful that we bumped into each other my first day on the force. I know I hurt him in the past, and even though I apologized to him, I owe you an apology too. I'm sorry that I hurt your son, Mrs. Wilde. Neither of you deserved that, and you both had every right to stay angry at me for it. I'm lucky that you're both generous enough to forgive me. And I promise you, I want to spend the rest of my days with him, making sure that we never endure the same level of sadness my ignorance caused that day. He means too much for me to let something like that happen again."

Silence hung between the two ladies, Olivia's hazel eyes studying Judy's, scanning her expression and keeping her gaze toward her. A smile spread across the vixen's face, alleviating the tension Judy held in her chest.

"That's what I assumed, dear," Olivia said, scooting closer to Judy, "I just wanted to hear it come from your mouth. Thank you, Judy. I'm glad a woman with your integrity is dating my son."

Olivia wrapped an arm around Judy's shoulders and eased her against her chest with a gentle hug. The rabbit put her own paws against the back of the vixen, grateful that she more than approved of her dating Nick. Lifting her head away to look at Olivia, both of them heard the sound of Nick's footsteps above them, moving toward the staircase. Pulling their arms away, Olivia reached for the photo album and placed it on her lap as she had before, keeping her eyes away from her approaching son.

"Hey, sweetheart, I just saw on the news that there's a car crash causing some traffic buildup," Nick announced, "We might need to leave a little earlier than we thought if we want to get to work on time."

"Just a moment, dear," Olivia said, putting her paw on Judy's shoulder before she could stand up, "I want to show you the next page before you leave; it's right when Nick started potty-training." In the blink of an eye, Nick dashed over the couch from behind and snatched up the book, slamming it shut and staring daggers at his mother while the fur of his tail flared up like a feather-duster. "Oh, fine then," Olivia relented, while Judy fell over the shoulder of the couch from laughter, "Be a spoil-sport. Go get ready for work then." Olivia stood from the couch and picked up the dishes from the coffee table, leaving her son to glare at her while she walked toward the kitchen. A bit of a snort made him turn his head toward Judy, seeing the rabbit's mouth curled in as she held back her laughter.

"Shut. Up," Nick said, his scowl unmoving from his face.

"I didn't say anything, Nick," Judy replied, her voice shaking from her laughter struggling to escape her throat.

"I don't care. I know you're thinking it. So shut your mind up." Judy remained silent even when she followed Nick into the guest bathroom, both of them standing at the sink and opening the pack of toothbrushes Nick pulled from the counter. "I swear, if you say anything even a little bit related to babies and pictures, I'm making you sleep on the couch tonight."

"What!?" Judy exclaimed as she squirted a line of toothpaste on the bristles of her toothbrush, "You can't do that to me!"

"I sure as heck can," Nick said, even with the foam of his toothpaste building up on his lips, "It's my apartment, I'm the one who owns the renter's contract. So I can kick you out of my bed whenever I want."

"Yeah, but I'm your girlfriend."

"So?" he asked, before dipping down to the sink to rinse his mouth out.

"So…" Judy said as she brushed her teeth as well, " _I'm_ the one who's supposed to decide if _you_ sleep on the couch or not."

"Nope, you don't get to pull the gender card on me. It's still my apartment, and I'm the one who sets the etiquette for living there. That's why I enforce the 'seat up' policy for the toilet." After an exaggerated groan, Judy spit out her own toothpaste and rinsed her own mouth.

"Fine, I won't say anything about it," Judy replied before drying her mouth on a towel, "You big baby."

"I could count that as a disqualifier, you know. You're lucky I'm willing to forgive you." Judy's eyes looked upon Nick, reaching for his clothes that his mother had folded out for him along with her own. Her thoughts returned to the conversation she'd had with Olivia away from Nick, about the fondness they both shared for him and their devotion to make their lives all the more enjoyable together. Keeping their past experiences in mind, Judy looked on at him with a warm smile.

"Yeah," she uttered, as Nick pulled his shirt over his head and let it fall to the floor, "I am lucky that you're so forgiving."

"Hm?" Nick asked, caught off guard by her sincere tone. He stood still while she stepped forward, embracing him with a hug around his waist and brushed her head against the red fur of his back. "Okay? Where'd this come from?"

"From me," Judy replied, kissing his back before releasing him, untying the sash around her waist and letting her big red pajama pants fall to the floor. Nick gave a dismissive shrug, while Judy reached for her own pair of clothes.

A few minutes passed, and the pair emerged from the bathroom, Nick dressed back in his black shirt and jeans, Judy in her pink and purple striped sweater and blue pants. Toward the front door where their coats hung waiting for them, still in her robe, Olivia stepped out of the kitchen, standing in front of them while they bundled up for the cold outside.

"Nick, Judy, thank you both for coming over," Olivia said to both of them, "I know it felt a little nerve-wracking for us at first, but I can't tell you how happy it makes me to finally see you two in front of me as a couple."

"It feels good to open up, Olivia," Judy replied, all bundled up in her large purple coat, "Right now just a few of our friends know. We're still keeping it under wraps because of work, and just the public in general."

"I understand. I wish it didn't have to be that way, but I know you can't force a big change like that overnight. Still, I wish you two nothing but the best lives together."

"Thanks, mom," Nick said before he slipped his indigo scarf over the shoulder of his brown coat, "That really means a lot."

Olivia stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist, stroking the base of his tail while her midsection pressed against his. She leaned her face forward, and the two pressed their lips together, before opening their mouths for a deep and passionate kiss. Judy watched with intrigue as mother and son let their tongues caress one another, taking delight at the sounds of their wet surfaces sliding around in their mouths. A moment passed, and Olivia pulled herself away, looking down at Nick's pants. Judy's eyes wandered down as well, unsurprised to see the slight tent building underneath his coat. A bit of movement caught her eye, and she looked up to see the vixen stepping toward her with a lustful gaze.

"You didn't think I would leave you out, did you?" Olivia asked, placing a paw behind Judy's head and crouching to her level.

"Oh? I didn't, uh — o-okay," Judy stammered, before feeling the vixen's lips pecking at her own. Just like she had last night, Judy reveled in the comfort of Olivia's mouth, even more so when she felt their tongues connect. She hummed into the fox's mouth, feeling a bit of vibration she she giggled into Judy's in response. Feeling a bit adventurous, Judy let her paws wander to Olivia's back, then roam down past her waist to give her buttocks a bit of a squeeze. She could feel the underside of Olivia's tail swish over her knuckles, wagging with signs of her appreciation before she pulled her mouth back.

"Both of you are welcome to visit me anytime," Olivia said, looking between Judy and Nick, "Together, or on your own; whatever you're in the mood for."

Judy felt a bit of surprise at Mrs. Wilde's offer. She'd thought that in the event that they ever did something like this again in the future, that it would remain a package deal: that she'd have to bring Nick along for Olivia to be comfortable with such a thing. While she would have been fine with such an arrangement, she felt somewhat intrigued at the idea of having a one-on-one session with Nick's mother.

"Nick… how do you feel about that?" Judy asked, turning to see her boyfriend who wore his own look of surprise.

"I approve," Nick replied with a grin, "I'll approve even more if you send pictures." The two females looked at each other, nodding without a moment's hesitance.

"Sure," Judy said, "Same goes for you, if you decide to come over by yourself."

"Fine with me."

"Speaking of pictures," Olivia interjected, "I'll have to show Judy even more of the album; we didn't even make it to when you first started kindergarten."

"... Not fine with me," Nick said with discontent, "Not at all." The fox shot a raised eyebrow at Judy, who responded with a gesture of her paw across her face, miming the act of zipping her mouth closed.

"Well, you two better get going then, before traffic makes you tardy for work. Have a wonderful day on patrol, you two."

"Thanks. Bye, mom."

"Bye Olivia! Thank you so much for having us!"

The vixen waved her paw through the air, keeping the door open and watching them as they made their way to Nick's Furarri. After he started the ignition, both he and Judy gave a final wave goodbye to Nick's mother, before pulling away from the curb and down the street toward the heart of Savanna Central.

"What'd I tell you, Judy?" Nick said while he drove down the lane, "Nothing to worry about, right?"

"Ye — " Judy paused for a moment, her eyes looking upward before shaking her head, "Yeah, you were right. Nothing to worry about."

"She gave you the 'I'm his mother and don't you dare hurt my little boy, or I'll unleash Hell's wrath on you' speech, didn't she?" Nick asked with a smirk.

"Kind of…" Judy replied with uneasiness.

"I knew it. What did she say?"

"Nothing hostile, I swear. She just reaffirmed how important you were to her and that she wanted me to, you know… treat you right."

"Yeah, that sounds like her," Nick said with a nod, "Well, I know it doesn't need saying, but you do more than treat me right. Neither of you have anything to worry about in that area." he assured her, reaching over and patting her left thigh.

"Thank you, Nick."

"No, thank you," the fox insisted, "For being so cool about me and my mom's connection. I know you already explained your reasoning, but seriously, that's a big deal to me. I'm glad that you not only didn't freak out, but that you were bold enough to suggest all three of us do it. That was a great idea." Judy reached down and grabbed Nick's paw, giving it a gentle squeeze against the top of her thigh.

"Of course, Nick," Judy said, looking over at him in the driver's seat as he pulled to a stop in the face of traffic slowing in front of him, "Anything for you." Nick turned to face her, his green eyes carrying the loving glimmer she'd come to adore over the months they'd spent together. She knew full well that he wanted to lean over and kiss her to show how much he adored her. The surrounding cars in the sea of traffic made him hold back, worried that one of the neighboring cars might notice and spread gossip faster than Judy could run across town. She didn't hold it against him; feeling his paw against her was more than enough for now.

"While we're on the subject though, and since we've got time on our paws," Nick said, his car creeping forward a few inches every ten seconds, "When do I get to meet your parents in return?" Judy's mouth curled in thought, her eyes looking toward her feet while she wiggled her toes.

"I'll get back to you on that," she said in a low voice.

"Alrighty," Nick said with a dismissive shrug. His response hit a nerve in Judy, one that made her feel somewhat guilty. While Nick had kept their relationship from his mother to surprise her, Judy had kept it a secret for a very different reason. It had to do with her upbringing, the way that Bunnyburrow viewed the state of marriage between species, and how she worried about their reactions to the fact that the mammal she was dating wasn't a rabbit.

Despite her fear, she knew it was unfair to Nick. He had shared something he was afraid of with her, something even his mother had feared. Though they felt no shame in what they'd done, they'd still harbored some dread of how she'd react, and told her the truth regardless. Judy knew that if she kept the truth from her parents in fear of their reactions, she wouldn't be keeping her promise to Nick's mother.

"Spring," Judy replied, making Nick turn his head, "Sometime early in the spring, before the crops on the farm come back to life. That way they're not caught up in work and have time to get to know you." Despite the silence in the air, Nick responded with an appreciative smile toward Judy, who returned the same expression, despite her nerves underneath.

"Sounds like a plan," Nick replied with a bit of enthusiasm.

"Nick, I just want to warn you: meeting them might not go as smooth as me meeting your mother."

"I know that, Judy, I'm not stupid," he replied, "I've heard about what the mammals in Bunnyburrow are like. I know the climate there, I know the risks." With traffic still unmoving, Nick turned to face her head on. "Still, it's a rock we've got to turn over, even if there's a scorpion hiding underneath it. Know what I mean?"

Looking up at Nick, she could see the sincerity in his eyes. He wasn't trying to act tough or put on a brave face for her sake. He knew that both of them visiting her parents in Bunnyburrow as an interspecies couple could stir up a mess of trouble for themselves, her family and anyone connected to them. Still, like Nick said, they had to do it at some point.

"You're right, Nick," Judy said, before unbuckling her seatbelt. She grabbed the fluff of Nick's neck and pushed her lips against him in a firm kiss, breaking away a full three seconds after she'd made contact.

"Whoa," Nick said, looking at the cars around him as Judy refastened herself into her seat, "Somebunny grew more daring all of a sudden."

"It's good practice," she replied, keeping her head forward without concern for any of the cars around them, "We're gonna have to be daring if we want to make this work, right?" Nick lifted his eyebrows and gave her a grin of approval.

"You got that right," Nick said with a nod, "But you never know, your parents might surprise you by being more open-minded than you think. They might even want to get to know me as intimately as mom got to know you."

The instant he suggested it, Judy's eyes widened, and she pleaded her brain not to conjure any mental images of what he'd suggested. Against her will, the sight of her portly mother and father buck naked entered her mind, both of them laying in bed in provocative poses that showed their flab hanging from their arms and stomach.

"Eugh!" Judy gagged, pushing Nick's paw off of her thigh, "No. No. No. Absolutely not. Not happening." Nick began to roar with laughter, slamming the back of his head against the car seat.

"Aw, why not?" he asked in a teasing tone, "You don't think they'd be up for it?"

"First of all, no, they're not 'up for' having incestuous sex with ANY of their children, thank you. Second of all, even if they were into it — " _God, I hope they're not into it,_ Judy prayed as she struggled to shake the image of her naked parents from her mind, "I most certainly am not into it; not with them anyway."

"But you're into it if it's _my_ mom?"

" _Your mom_ is hot, Nick," Judy replied, " _My_ parents? Not hot."

"I dunno," Nick said in a jaunty tone, "I mean, have you seen the caboose on your mother? Mm-mm, I can see where you get it from."

"Hey, you know that thing that you told me at your mom's house that you don't want me to talk about?" Nick's grin faded before he emitted a yielding sigh.

"Alright, fair enough," he said with a defeated resonance, before turning forward to see the cars ahead of him driving faster than a crawl. "If it makes you uncomfortable, I won't tease you too hard about it."

"Nick eased his foot onto the gas pedal and picked up speed along the road, while Judy looked out the window at the buildings of Zootopia whizzing by her. The dread in the pit of her stomach about her parents views began to subside for a number of reasons. For starters, there still remained a few more weeks of winter before the temperature would start to rise and usher in spring. That gave her plenty of time to gear herself up for the meeting, to practice their initial introductions and potential responses to how events unfolded.

Second, even in the worst case scenario, she knew her connection with Nick didn't depend on their blessing. What mattered was that Nick remained happy with her, like she was with him. Looking to Nick again, she saw him glance at her out of his peripheral vision and offer her a reassuring smile. His expression filled her heart with warmth, the feeling accentuated even more knowing that she would see the same smile on another fox; the same one that had welcomed Judy into her home and her bed with an open heart, just as Nick had done so many months ago.


End file.
